


Parting's End

by MJE (SerpentPrideQueen)



Series: Rocking the Multiverse [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Abbadon Threat Comes True, Added Character Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Wolf Bay Divergence, Donna remembers, Everyone not Evil Lives, F/M, Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Harriet Lives, M/M, New Time Lords, Rebirth, Regeneration, Reunions, Rose Tyler Remains, Temporary Character Death, Three Words, Time Tot, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentPrideQueen/pseuds/MJE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One life makes a difference. Rose Tyler was pregnant at Bad Wolf Bay and let the Doctor know before she lost him on the worst day of her life. How can one brilliant Time Tot/Human/Goddess mix change two universes? Read and see all the ways a child of the Doctor and Rose Tyler can rock the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first, thanks for giving my first story a chance. Please send me comments, but flames will be used to roast whatever is in season at the time. Second, I do not profess ownership of Doctor Who. Suing me is a waste of time for I own nothing. Finally, and most important of all, enjoy!

 

“I see you still have Mr. Mickey there,” Rose suspected the daft alien was avoiding the pain of their parting. But she held no clue just how deep the Time Lord was holding back for her.

The Doctor had changed to fit her and this showed clearly how deeply he had fallen for his pink and gold human. All he avoided dealing with to save himself pain after Rose grew too old to run with him suddenly the Doctor craved to have back in their final goodbye. Each kiss he dodged, though the ones they had once he relaxed at the unity celebrations and the magic stirred with those hours were all he held to his bleeding soul. If he had only married his Rose. An adventure he would have liked to live with her.

Rose swallowed. Her mum was right. The Doctor had the right to know her secret. “Yeah, there’s five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey, and … the baby.”

“You’re not….” His mind could not fathom this shock. His Rose pregnant? He begged every higher being that the father was not Mickey the Idiot.

Tears welled in Rose’s eyes while lips gave a sad smile as she nodded. “I’m three months gone now. Way I count it, I think it happened during that last trip to the Moon of Aiag and their unity celebrations. Or my room after. Guess that old woman knew what she was talking about when she talked about our first-born at least.”

“Oh, Rose … I wish I could be with you both. You have no idea how much so.”

“So do I. Will we ever see you again?”

“You can’t.”

Both of them died within for all their child lost because of fate and chance. Rose simply could not hold her pain back anymore as she sobbed twice trying to say what they too rarely gave words and voice to together. “I-I love you!”

He wanted his mate to laugh so deeply. “Quite right too.”

Of course that gained him a broken chuckle, but was better than sobbing. He exhaled and fought off his tears a bit harder. “And, I suppose as this is my last chance to tell you—”

For a beat, nothing could move around the swelling in his throat. Rassilon, why were the most precious of words the hardest for him to say? “Rose Tyler, I—”

Before he could say the most important part, the path sealed itself and cut the transmission forever. Tears slid from his eyes unchecked because the three most important words needed said were lost! Never had he said those three words to his Rose! Worse, he’d never know if he had a son or daughter in that universe. All that the Doctor could hold in his hearts as certain was he knew the child would be loved and safe. If only he could support his love and care for their child!

The universe was cruel even in kindness and protection both as the Doctor turned to meet the woman to protect him from his heartbreak and be his big sister when he needed one.

 

 

Rose too grieved at the loss, sobbing as her Mum ran over to hug her expecting daughter. Her heart broke and she would have ended her life to remove the pain if someone else didn’t depend on her. Even with all the love of her friends and family, only the baby made a real difference. At the motel, after losing the father of her child, that knowledge alone forced Rose to eat what she could. The trip, her emotions, and the lack of sleep were taking a toll on her body. In the shower, she ended up crying some more.

The water mixed with memories of after the celebrations. She was rinsing her hair when the Doctor slipped into her shower. Once more the pair touched one another until they left her shower to pile into her bed still soaking wet. There he took her as his four more times over hours. In between they cuddled, slept (that was mostly Rose of course), and talked about what they wished could be for their future. Rinsing her face, Rose wished the man would join her under the water again … make love to her again.

Out of the bathroom, she dried off her body and suddenly noticed an obvious swell just over her … reality hit her mind. Looking in the mirror confirmed Rose’s newly noticed baby bump. A small swell that meant so much to his pink and gold human. The baby became real and solid for Rose as she began talking to her baby that night.

“Hey in there. I hope you can understand me. Sorry I got so upset. I had to tell your Daddy goodbye today. He’s not dead, but in our home universe and can’t get to us. But your Daddy knows about you, and I’m sure loves you as much as I do. Let me tell you about how I first met your Daddy. See, he is the last of his people. The rest died.” Rose told her baby of Time Lords, Autons, Hendrick’s, and more until the emotions of the day and her condition sent Rose to sleep.

In the morning, Rose was still heartbroken but held more joy in her soul at the same time. After this, her life centered around protecting the Earth of Pete’s World and her baby. Wearing a wedding band to protect reputations all around, a hidden marriage was leaked to the press after thousands were lost in an attack the previous month. Rose’s husband was named John Smith and among those killed in the attacks. Still, using her parents as proof, Rose publicly hoped to find her husband again. She began using the surname Tyler-Smith after this and was married to the Doctor in her heart if nothing more could be done. Soon after that, Rose’s pregnancy was called a little victory—that her husband still lived inside of his widowed wife.

Six months dragged by for Rose. Though she did no field work due her pregnancy, Rose worked near every day the first three months after she lost the alien who made life better for Rose and those she loved dearly. Then her stomach cramped hard at work to the point she screamed. Rose was rushed to the Torchwood Doctor the family trusted with the truth who checked Rose all over. He guessed it had to do with the blend of Rose’s blood and the Doctor’s with whatever altered Rose. After that day, the woman was on modified bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy.

Pete took the changes in his life well. He loved Rose dearer than he once would have thought possible. When she and Jackie came home to him, they announced that Rose was kidnapped hours after birth when he and Jackie were poor. The lack of money left them with no means of searching for their child. Rose was accepted easily with that in most areas. The first time she called him Dad made a hard knot within him loosen with Daddy warming his soul. He and Jackie had a second honeymoon and conceived Rose’s little brother who came two months too early with Rose’s near miss miscarriage. Tony survived and thrived in a month and a half.

Rose focused on making the birth easiest for her and the baby without drugs. She wanted to be home for the security and comfort, but the idea worried her parents. Her almost miscarriage still held the couple on edge, but Rose pointed out how close they came to losing Tony in the hospital. A crazy woman thought they were abusing the boy with all the wires and tubes, so she decided to be a better mother to him. Luck held that Mickey was visiting on his break and stopped her. This along with the fact of the baby’s mixed blood granted Rose her wish for a home water birth.

Twenty-fourth of November Rose could not settle into a comfortable spot as she groaned in her bed. No surprise that both of her parents rushed into the room, with Jackie declaring it was time. Before Rose could argue, she felt a pop followed by a gush of water that made her groan louder. Pete ran off to get Mickey while Jackie helped her daughter up to walk through the contractions. Each time the pain grew too intense, Rose thought about the Doctor and what he was missing. She would have slapped him no less than twice for the agony birthing their child caused. Once the guys had the pool set up, she got in to find the water did help a little. Rather than a midwife, the Torchwood doctor came to monitor the young mother. He agreed to draw no blood work or take any samples of mother or child. The attempted kidnapping early in Rose’s pregnancy by one of the less sane in the company insured this. He tried to mess with Rose’s blood to make her his much as physically possible—a lifetime blood marriage from Laredef 13. No divorce and strict rules of conduct for both parties involved.

Rose moaned and sighed hard with the contractions as she forced herself to remember he lost lover in the worst points. When her daughter came into the world tasting the water and looking around her franticly, Jackie declared the girl was mostly her father reborn to the amusement of everyone. For the first time, Rose Tyler-Smith gave a true smile.

A month later, Christmas eve arrived in grand style. The first for both Tony and his niece, the Tylers spoiled both children and showed so much holiday spirit that Rose could help half crying and half beaming. She carried her baby girl to the enormous tree Rose was certain the Doctor would have been giddy over. Their child certainly seemed eager to climb the thing with her wide eyes eating the decorated evergreen like a sweet treat. On one branch hung a special ornament—a miniature TARDIS that opened on two sides.

“This, my little love, is what will one day be our home again. She is alive and has the name TARDIS. Your Daddy told me it stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. On this side,” Rose said as she opened one of the little set of doors, “is what your Daddy looked like when I first met him. All ears and leather he and your Gram would say. But this face died to keep Mummy alive when she became a Time Goddess. Your Daddy died because he loved your Mummy that much.”

Opening the second set of doors, Rose sighed at the tiny figure of her lost lover. “This is how your Daddy looked when I last saw him. One day, I promise, we will see your Daddy again. He might say we can’t, but he also said no one could survive looking into the heart of the TARDIS or that he could fall in love. We will see your Daddy.”

When her daughter cooed, Rose noticed the child’s full attentions were on the ornament and the young mother laughed. “Well, you and your Daddy share the same love for Christmas. I’m glad to see that in you. Keep right on reminding me of your Daddy, baby girl. Don’t let me ever give up.”


	2. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler-Smith was the mother of a toddler who was more than any before on Earth. When the stars began to die and the darkness began to invade all universes, the little's girl smile shined. For the child knew the time had finally arrived to meet her Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a daughter who is both of her parents in one every possible way. God protect the Universes one and all, because the Doctor's youngest daughter is out to rock them all!
> 
> As always, don't own Doctor Who-that honor belongs to the BBC-and I'm too broke for you all to sue.

 

Three years passed with Rose tirelessly acting as both mother and father to her precious daughter while working for Torchwood and doing her best in the attempts to find a way that sent she and her daughter back to their home universe. Hard act of juggling, but Rose somehow made all of it work with a happy, precocious, and curious daughter who was a perfect blend of both parents. A daughter who had to test every new introduction with all of her senses, especially taste to her mother’s annoyance and heartbreak. The child would say just the right words to make Rose smile as memories of the Doctor flooded her mind to make the pain tolerable.

When the stars began to vanish, suspicion grew in the young mothers mind this was not just bad, but this also made an opening she had to take if she wanted to get she and her child back with the Doctor. Jump followed jump using the Dimensional Cannon with no success in sight. Rose dare not tell her daughter of the alteration in the walls of the universes or what Mummy did after hours at Torchwood, yet the girl often stood outside looking at the sky smiling at the dwindling stars. Not knowing how much the child knew about seeing the universe as a Time Lady, Rose could not be certain her daughter was clueless of the truth at all.

After a truly bad jump, Rose went home for a rest to find her child again outside in nightgown and robe looking up at the sky. This night was different from the brilliant smile on her small face. The girl took on the facial features of both parents perfectly, but at the angle and light the girl reminded Rose of the Doctor hard enough to birth a lump in her throat. With the expression on the child’s face Rose saw a Doctor with a plan or wild idea for a trip in mind. Rose missed that expression too deep for any type of measurement.

“Why is my little Time Lady out of bed so late at night?”

“Its opening, Mummy! Please, let’s go to Daddy’s world. I want my Daddy.”

“How you know about the tests Mummy has done, I will not pretend to guess at. But, I keep ending up in the wrong world or universe, baby. The Dimensional Cannon is not ready for us to use yet.”

Her daughter looked up with a fire of determination that sent Rose’s heart soaring with renewed strength. “Mummy, every jump was like a button on a keypad. You have the right combination and Daddy will need us unless I’m wrong. Please, Mummy! If I don’t come with you, we’ll be trapped her with a half-clone of Daddy and not my Daddy! Please, let me help!”

Knowing her daughter was as near a Time Lady a half-breed might become, that her child knew when to intercede or hold back with such ease really made the decision for Rose. “Let’s get you dressed. The last thing you are going to wear to meet your Daddy face-to-face is your jammies. Off to it now. Good as I know my girl, you have your outfit chosen and ready.”

“Spent all day talking about going home to be with her daddy. Trying every outfit combination you can imagine to look ‘herself’ to meet her father!” Jackie Tyler complained as she joined her girls on the back terrace only to have her granddaughter run back inside wearing a smile none could dampen. “Rose, try to talk sense into her! It’s too late at night to be out here at her age!”

“Mum, remember she has the Doctor and what I still hold of the Bad Wolf in her being. She is less and more than a ordinary Time Lady. It’s time to get gone. You know the plan?” Rose said as she followed the wake of her excited daughter back into the house with a confused Jackie following the pair.

“Of course I do! But … you’re going now? As in right now? In the middle of the night? But Rose! The two of you need some sleep and you need something to eat!”

“Please, Mum! Most of the time we are asleep, she’s not.”

“I play in my room because Mummy won’t let me build a sonic screwdriver like Daddy’s!” the child screamed out from the first floor above the elder women.

This argument Rose knew too well. “First, those shields are to protect you from detection, invasion, kidnapping, and uninvited by an adult family member guests! Second, you building a sonic screwdriver would make you standout from children your age more than normal. Third, I know you would have the house half-destroyed before we knew you needed us to wake up!”

“Would not on that last one!” her daughter screamed in an indignant tone reminiscent of the Doctor to Rose’s grief and joy at the same time.

“You are your father’s daughter with so much of you mum in your blood, that is an understatement!” Jackie shouted in response.

Her granddaughter gasped and shrieked at the top of her powerful and tiny lungs. “Grandmum!”

“It’s the truth and you know it!”

“Mummy? You promised to—uh! Sorry! Ouch!”

“Slow down, my little Lady. And sit down to get your shoes on!” Rose called up as she and her mother chuckled at the mental image both shared of the girl bouncing around trying to tie her trainers in a big rush. Again the Doctor peeked through the girl.

As for said girl, the child growled in frustration before she shouted out. “Okay, I am! Mummy, you promised to tell me that last reason I can’t make a sonic screwdriver when we are getting ready to go to Daddy! I’m almost ready!”

“Got dressed?” Rose asked.

“Yes … n-now!”

“Got your backpack?”

“Uh … Here it is!”

“And your smarty specks like Daddy?”

For a beat nothing before the little girl laughed loud and proud. “There they are! Got ‘em!”

“What about your picture album for Daddy?”

“Mummy, where did I put it?” the girl said with a fear in her voice.

Jackie shook her head. “I swear, that child would lose her head if it weren’t attacked to her neck! Look on your work table!”

“Not there! Grandmum help!”

“Around your bed?” Rose suggested.

“Uh-uh! I can’t leave without it, Mummy!”

“Is it in your backpack?”

Silence for less than a beat before a grunt. “Wait, let me check!”

Then they smiled as the girl laughed in triumph. “Found it!”

“Pack up quick and double check for everything!”

“But what was the last reason I can’t make my sonic, Mummy?”

Rose could not help her smile as she looked to her knowing and equally smiling mother before calling out. “That is something you should do with your Daddy.”

Giggles mixed with laughter echoed loud in that manor. Jackie again had tears in her eyes. “I am going to miss you both once you two are back with himself. I can’t even see you two properly wed off—even at the register’s office.”

“Oh Mum,” Rose said in a soft voice. Once she and her daughter left the house this time, the pair would likely never see Jackie Tyler again. Unfortunately, both of the youngest Tyler women had their heads and hearts set on returning to the Doctor.

“Mummy! I can’t come if the shield is still active!” Elder mother and daughter snickered until the young Tyler woman and only Tyler-Smith girl said in a shout, “Not funny!”

“Is to us, my little Lady,” Rose said as she keyed in the deactivation code on the pad across from the stairs.

Before another word could be said, The little girl ran down the stairs dressed in an outfit that suited her personality alone—Pinky Brewer (that universe’s version of Punky Brewster) would have gone green with envy in one look. Rose fought against the tears as her beaming daughter again reminded the woman of the lover she had lost three years before. The denim mini skirt and matching jacket were both specially dyed the child’s favorite shade of blue—TARDIS of course—which matched the denim cap on her head that mother and daughter blinged with gold stars and moons one rainy day. This last sat with the brim to the right side on the girl’s curly mess of gold red hair that flowed down to just touching her shoulders. Under the jacket the child wore a pink teeshirt she had painted in glittery purple outlined in gold the words: ‘Daddy’s Girl Rocks the Universe’. Her legs were covered in bright purple tights tucked into bright pink converse trainers that caused her earlier tumble and whose TARDIS blue laces remained untied. That simple chore the brilliant Time Tot still had not mastered.

Her cocky smile showed beneath shining honey hazel eyes gained from her mother as the little girl thrust her left hip to the side. No attitude in this kid, not any her parents never showed that is to say. “Am I styling?”

Rose chuckled as hope lit in her heart. Yes, they would get back to her love. Her -- their daughter would never go so outrageous of fashion for a simple outing to Torchwood. This was a special outfit created for one singular day and for a special man. “Whose idea for the wording?”

“Herself’s,” Jackie said. “Like I said, she spent all day on her outfit alone.”

“Grandmum helped me paint it. Do you think Daddy will like it?” This last was strangled by fear and doubts. At her heart, the little girl remain a hurting and lost child of two different worlds and peoples born in the wrong universe. Sum the whole and the child remained just that—a child.

Rose pulled the girl who held the woman’s sanity together more than once into a hug. “Your Daddy is going to think his baby girl is the singularly most brilliant daughter ever born in the full span of time twice over! After a needed laugh I bet. Let’s get these tied and get to the office.”

“Then we go to Daddy!”

“Yes, we do.” Rose said as she quickly made short work of the laces and snatched her daughter into her arms.

 

 

Minutes later, Rose carried her daughter through the halls of Torchwood to gain speed. Jackie Tyler was calm for the moment, but that was tenuous at best before the woman would have a meltdown. No matter the pleas or arguments the older woman could make, Rose had her decision made. Even more, she would take her daughter with her. At the lifts, the car took so long that the occupant waiting on she and the little girl did not surprise Rose at all. Pete Tyler stood there wearing his parental expression with his cell phone held a distance from his ear thanks to his wife’s voice echoed through loud enough for anyone to hear.

“You tell her she isn’t thinking about what’s best for our granddaughter!”

Pete handed the phone to Rose with a mild glare. “You couldn’t have warned me this was coming?”

“I hoped we’d get here and been gone before. Sorry, lousy traffic,” Rose said with a sigh before turning her attentions to his phone and her bellowing mother. “Mum! Enough!”

“Rose, please! She’s my grandbaby and you’re my little girl! It’s not safe!”

“Mum! I am not arguing with you about this. You knew this day was going to happen and had all day to make peace with the truth. I hated life without Dad and will not do that to my daughter or the Doctor.”

“But we’ll never see the two of you again!” Now the sobbing began.

Rose hated the sobbing because too often she would fold just to get her mother to stop. But not this time. “Just like the Doctor said we’d never see each other again or the fact that so many definition impossible events the two of us have pulled off? Mum, you never know. Maybe Christmas you’ll see us at the front door caroling with at least two grandbabies for you to spoil rotten.” Then Rose thought about that mental image. “On second thought, forget I mentioned the spoiling bit.”

“Too late! I have Pete there for a witness! You approved spoiling! And you two bloody do your best to get back here or us there. Otherwise that man of your’s will spin like a top once I get my hands on him!”

Rose couldn’t help laughing. The warning alone would send him hiding behind Rose or any nearby companion for protection. Her daughter had a different reaction. “Nuh-uh, Grammy! Only Mummy smack my Daddy!”

That forced Pete into joining the laughter. “And our granddaughter’s word is law, Jacks.”

“Yu-p!” the girl said with a pop to the p that made her mother beam in pride. Like father like daughter and it made Rose’s heart soar to hear her missing lover speaking through their child.

“Jacks, we are nearly to the cannon room. We’re going to lose the connection soon,” Pete warned.

Voice broken with grief, Jackie Tyler sighed. “Just don’t forget us! Either of you.”

Finally, the worse part of the grief was named. Rose smirked at so silly a thought. “That is never going to happen, Mum.”

“You not forget Mummy and me, right Grammy?”

“Never ever, my little snowflake muncher.” They were too high and the call was dropped as tears filled the little girl’s eyes. Mother and daughter cuddled the last few floors to the rift room where the dimensional cannon stood waiting on their arrival.

 

 

Mickey and a few on the short list of trusted employees rushed about performing final checks. The sight of motheranddaughter started the only other in the room not in the right universe. “Rose?”

“This is going to be the right jump, Mickey. You know my girl is never wrong about time and our family.” Her daughter beamed with near stars in those honey eyes. “Me and Mummy are going to Daddy, Uncle Mickey! Look at my shirt!”

Both the pride in that tiny face and the words on that boastful shirt had the crew amused to snickers and laughter. Mickey shook his head. “She is her father’s girl. Remember, when you know you are with himself, send us word and the next team will join you through the rift.”

As Rose gave a firm nod, Mickey focus on her daughter. “And you, little miss star-child, keep your old man on his toes. The old boy needs some spark and excitement in his life. Only way to explain why you are you.”

“Uncle Mickey!” the little girl said in protest, but no one argued against the man.

Rather, mother and daughter were suited up for the next jump. This was a difficult ordeal for all concerned with the bouncy, giggling, precocious, and inquisitive daughter of Pete Tyler’s sole daughter and the last of the Time Lords. Jumpsuit gained a new definition on the body of the girl. Not until one of the ladies pointed out to get to the missing father the daughter needed the added clothing did Rose see her daughter settle in aching eagerness.

During this time, Pete took a call only to return agitated. Taking his daughter to the side, the man sighed hard. “Rose, hell is breaking loose.”

“How?”

“We don’t have much time, but the plans will need speeding up. Trust me when I pray you find the Doctor. Rose … this universe is no longer safe for you or my granddaughter. And I can’t be certain that is where the threats end. Let me work on this end to determine the area of alarm. Be safe.”

“Please, be careful,” Rose whimpered as they embraced.

Pete held her tight and took in a deep breath. “The Doctor was wrong you know … the first time you three were here and helped us fight the cybermen. You very much are my daughter, Rose Marion. Never forget that fact. My baby girl.”

Tears washed in tracks over the cheeks of both faces as lumps of pain grew in their throats. Mickey came over to softly interrupt. “Star-child said you two have to go or something bad will happen soon.”

“Go on and make that daft old alien the happiest man in that universe,” Pete said after he cleared his throat. “Just as he did me by returning you and your mother to me.”

“I love you, Daddy.”

“Not as much as I love you, my impossible miracle.”

Five minutes later, mother and daughter were gone through the rift. Soon as they were through and safe, Pete determined to either make the universe safe for his family in the worse case for the mission or prepare to get his family far from the danger zone. Soon as he was below the interference, Pete called his wife.

“Jacks, I’ll keep Tony with me. Need the distraction once the second wave goes through with you.” Words that meant the world was less than safe and Pete Tyler wanted to know where his family was much as possible.


	3. The Children of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who know the Doctor come together while Gailia shows just how like her father she is in every measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you lot don't mind the attitude of the Doctor's daughter. After all, the kid will not stand by when anyone speaks bad about her Daddy.
> 
> All hail the owners of Doctor Who--the BBC. Just don't sue me!
> 
> Coments are welcomed while flames roasts the treat of the season.

 

Moments after their launch, Rose ran through the light and out onto a London street with her daughter in her arms and a weapon on her back. Disregarding the presence of the astonished milkman, Rose noted her daughter’s happy face and skyward focus. Lifting her eyes to the sky, Rose could see why her daughter seemed happy—a mystery to solve and people to help. The girl mirrored her parents too well too often. Rather than the sky at night, the clock on Rose’s device on her free wrist read they should have stood in the morning looking up with not a zeppelin overhead. Well, the pair got the last part right. The world was dark as the middle of the night dusted by the wrong constellations with multiple planets and moons impossibly close to Earth.

“Right, now we're in trouble,” she said as she set her daughter on the ground to power up her gun.

Said child nodded. “The whole multiverse is, Mummy. And it’s only just beginning. He’s not sensed me, Mummy. Should I think to Daddy?”

“Not yet, precious star and moon of mine. We don’t want the enemy to catch us before we find your Daddy. Let’s go look up the information we need.”

After a nod from her child, mother and daughter carefully made their way down the street looking for any technology to link onto for the address the pair needed. Once she noticed her child was nearing the need for a nap from exertion, Rose took them into the subway and found the alert sent the trains on free to get people home or out of danger zones. Great plans on paper with calm and sane humans against alien forces that did not take the Doctor to defeat. Of course, that would never fit with reality anymore than if London were facing a disaster of the natural kind. In time, mother and daughter arrived near where Rose hoped the family she was looking for lived.

The world is invaded by aliens, Rose noted,and the stupid fools of humanity brought their deepest and best idiot choices forward. Young idiots drove drunk without heed for others in the way. Some were in mental shut downs while others were screaming. Then there were the rodents of humanity—the looters. Rose shook her head at the state of her true home world as she and her daughter exited the subway. A drunk called out to mother and daughter. “The end of the world, darlings. End of the stinking world.”

Little wonder most aliens saw Earth and humans as little more than the white trash rednecks of the universe, and those were the kind species. Rose pulled her daughter a little closer as she answered, “have one on me, mate.”

Before the pair got more than a few steps away, the sound of glass breaking heralded another alarm. Luck was with the two females that the shop invaded was Megabite City. This was one of Mickey’s favorite stores and Rose knew the place would have the equipment needed to trace the Noble family. Two young men were stealing what they could get their hands on—computers, televisions, anything of value in normal reality. Here Rose stopped her little girl.

“You watch my back. Shout and run if you see a Dalek targeting me. I’ll clear the store.”

Though the fear and worry shone clear on the child’s face, Rose was proud when her little girl nodded. Walking to the shop and looking inside, the young mother held her gun as her lips ginned before she said to the thieves, “right, you two. You can put that stuff down or run for your lives. Do you like my gun?”

Well, credit granted to the pair for smarts when the situation called for intelligence over bravado. Once she was certain the ground floor was safe, Rose called her daughter in and the pair sat at a computer whose screen showed a series of red blobs coming for the Earth.

“Are those Daleks, Mummy?”

Rose nodded before she called up a second window to search for Donna Noble. Her little girl looked around and on occasion closed her eyes. Then the child whimpered. “Why can’t I feel Daddy?”

The question worried Rose. “Well, I guess the Daleks are hiding us too well. But, don’t you give up, baby girl. Your Daddy will do all he can to find us. Looks like we will just have to help him on our end.”

“I’ll help, Mummy. But how?”

A giddy sensation bubbled in Rose’s chest as she smiled and the tip of her tongue touched her teeth. “Not sure yet, but we are not the only ones who have faith in your Daddy. The more who hold faith the stronger the connection becomes. Here we go. Now, we’re off to find Donna Noble’s family.”

“Then Auntie Donna, and then my Daddy!”

As mother and daughter leave the store, they just managed to avoid detection by a Dalek saucer that passed overhead firing on the city seemingly at random. Rose knew better, the attack was mowing down any who could create a resistance to Dalek rule over humanity. Mother and daughter walked away as a bolt took out a shop near the electronic store. In time, Rose picked her daughter up to again gain speed along with stealth on their way. They arrived as three Daleks attacked a house to set the place off in a fireball. Frightened at the sight, Rose’s daughter whimpered as the child hid her face in her mother’s neck.

Both ladies heard a woman plead to her companion. “Please, Dad. Come home.”

Hope alone, caused Rose to follow the father-daughter pair who ended up needing help. A street or so away, the two were caught by a solitary Dalek, easily dealt with when properly armed. Unfortunately, the humans had no chance even two on one as they were when the Dalek bellowed in its nerve grating voice, “Halt. You will come with me.”

“Will I heck.” The old man growled. In his hand was only a paint gun, but that did blind the Dalek’s eyestalk with a thick blob of yellow paint. Rose would admit that she was impressed with the old man’s spunk.

Of course, the damn alien found a way around the disability. Within a moment the Dalek had the paint boiled off its sole eye on the world. “My vision is not impaired.”

The woman nagged her father while Rose set her daughter down to have both arms free to better aim her gun. Arrogant as their species was known to think, the Dalek barked its last threat. “Hostility will not be tolerated. Exterminate. Exterminate. Exter-”

Oh, too bad the Dalek developed an explosive headache courtesy of the business end of Rose Tyler’s gun. Surprised, the grown daughter remained silent while the impressed old man smirked. “Do you want to swap?”

“You're Donna Noble's family, right? I'm Rose Tyler, and we need you.” Soon as Rose finished, her own little girl ran to grab the woman’s leg before whispering, “hello.”

“She’s too young to be out here fighting!” Sylvia protested.

Rose lifted an eyebrow. “War doesn’t have a minimum age requirement, Mrs. Noble. Learned that a long time ago and we are assuredly in a war situation. Will you help us?”

“We certainly will. The Doctor told me about you and how much he missed you. Who are you dear?” Wilf asked.

“My name is Gailia. You know my Daddy?”

“I certainly do. Come on, out here isn’t a safe place for anyone today … night, oh whatever time it is! Let’s go back to our house out of danger for now.”

 

 

Minutes later, the foursome got into the Noble house while Wilf explained over his shoulder, “Yeah, I've tried calling her, but I can't get through. But she's still with the Doctor, I know that much, and the last time she phoned, it was from a planet called Midnight, made of diamonds.”

“Seriously? Lucky girl! Can’t wait to see where we end up first after we get rid of the Daleks.”

“What the hell are you two on about?”

“Oi,” Rose complained as she indicated her young daughter with her head. “Language.”

Wilf halted any argument on his daughter’s part fast. “Rose is right, you need to watch your sailor’s mouth. Now look, she's out there, sweetheart. Your daughter. She's traveling the stars with that Doctor. She always has been.”

“Don't be ridiculous.”

Gailia had a firm opinion and her expression boded no argument against her understanding. “It is not! My Daddy is from the planet Gallifrey and has two hearts and is way older than you.”

“Open your eyes. Look at the sky. Look at, look at the Daleks. You can't start denying things now,” Wilf said.

Rose was not ready to referee another debate on the existence of aliens in the middle of a war situation. “You're my last hope. If we can't find Donna, can't find the Doctor. Where is he?”

The conversation was interrupted when a static ridden picture came to life on the laptop on the coffee table and a familiar voice called out. “Can anyone hear me? The Subwave Network is open. You should be able to hear my voice. Is there anyone there? This message is of the utmost importance. We haven't much time. Can anyone hear me?”

“I know that voice.”

“Who is she, Mummy?”

Before Rose could answer the woman said sharply, “Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you. Now stand to attention, sir.”

Gailia smirked at her mother. “Uncle Jack’s in trouble, Mummy.”

“In other words, a normal day for the Captain. No idea how he is still alive, but I am glad he is,” Rose said in a fond voice as Harriet introduced herself to people who knew her. “Harriet, it's me. It's me. Oh, she can't hear me. Have you got a webcam?”

Wilf shook his head. “No, she wouldn't let me. She said they're naughty.”

Gailia beamed as she took off her backpack hurriedly. “I have mine, Mummy! Give me a couple of seconds!”

“Like father, like daughter,” Wilf joked as a tear came to Rose’s eyes. Her determined daughter was quick to pull out the device and played about to set the pair together faster than any of the present adults might have managed. This was the Doctor’s blood hot and racing. Rose listened as Harriet focused on making further connections.

“Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road. Are you there?”

Rose beamed as she heard Sarah Jane say, “Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. That, that's me.”

“Got it, Mummy! And linked to the woman talking too!”

“Who is that? How did you get on this connection?” Harriet demanded.

Chuckling with tears in her eyes, Rose answered. “She is mine and the Doctor’s daughter, Harriet! It’s me.”

“Rose!” Both Harriet and Jack called out in surprise.

Gailia spoke up, “and me! Hi Uncle Jack!”

“Hello, munchkin! Proving you are your Daddy’s daughter I see,” Jack said through a laugh.

Gailia’s voice filled with Time Lady attitude. “I am me, Uncle Jack. And this Daddy’s girl rocks the universe!”

Every grown up cracked up laughing, but the child was oblivious to their reaction was caused by her. “I have the wave focused a bit more, Miss. Harriet. And there! That should link the visual with audio for you.”

“As I said before, this kid is her daddy’s daughter,” Jack said in a proud voice.

Harriet on the other hand was grateful for the help and mindful of the danger they were all in at the same time. “Good girl. Now, let's see if we can talk to each other.”

A center image was flanked by four others on the screen. The middle hosted Harriet Jones while the upper left held Jack, next to Sarah Jane, who was the image above both Rose and Gailia. The fourth was filled with static. Harriet sighed. “The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through.”

“I’m on it, Miss. Harriet! Twist the wave this way, and add a twist here, a little boost in strength and voila! Hello, do you know my Daddy too?” Gailia asked as soon as Martha’s face cleared on the screen.

“Not sure, who is your Daddy and how did you turn on this laptop?”

“My Daddy’s the Doctor. But I didn’t turn on your laptop, promise.”

“She didn’t Martha Jones! Where are you?” Jack asked.

“I guess Project Indigo was more clever than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan, next second I was on the floor in my mom’s home in London. Maybe Indigo tapped into my mind, because I ended up in the one place that I wanted to be. But then all of a sudden, it's like the laptop turned itself on.”

“It did. That was me,” Harriet interrupted before flashing her former credentials . “Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister.”

“Yes, I know who you are. You little girl I have never met or your mother.”

Rose noted a veil of jealousy. Did this woman long for the Doctor too? Too bad. “Rose Tyler. Nice to meet you.”

“I thought it was about time we all met given the current crisis. Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith.”

Jack smirked as he said, “I've been following your work. Nice job with the Slitheen.”

Sarah Jane flustered a bit. Rose fought hard to hold in her amusement as the other woman answered, “Yeah, well, I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns.”

Jack still had to flirt. Glad the end of the world did not alter the man’s approach to a situation. “All the same, might I say looking good, ma'am?”

When she nodded towards her own child, Rose understood the reasoning completely. She rarely took her daughter to work. “There is a time and place for that, Jack. I kept Gailia away from Torchwood in the other universe for the same reason, Sarah Jane.”

“Do you work for them, Rose?” Jack asked.

“Someone has to keep the lot from going Canary Wharf there too.”

“What do you know about Canary Wharf?” Martha said in a harsh tone.

Rose guessed a lost family member or other loved one, so she let the attitude slide. Still, the woman was slipping under the blond’s skin. “I was there with the Doctor. I nearly fell into the Void we used to stop it, but my Dad from the other universe caught me and took me across the rift before it closed.”

Jack stepped in to make an introduction. “Rose Tyler, this is Martha Jones—former companion to the Doctor.”

Rather than a civil nod at least, Martha Jones chose to ignore the perceived competition in favor of the former politician. “But how did you find me?”

“This, ladies and gentlemen, this is the Subwave Network. A sentient piece of software programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Doctor.”

Gailia looked at the center woman hard. “What if the Daleks can hear us?”

“No, that's the beauty of the Subwave. It's undetectable.”

The child shook her head. “I detected it and hacked in on the wave in less than a minute, Miss. Harriet. The fact is the Daleks don’t see this as a threat.”

“Just how old are you?” Martha snapped.

Gailia returned the attitude. “Three years, ten months, two weeks, four days, five hours, and fifteen minutes as you reckon time, Miss. Jones.”

The abashed woman was unable to speak before Gailia returned to speaking with the former Prime Minister. “Before it was all audio and likely deemed useless no matter who was talking on the network. Now we have visuals. Before you know it one of the Daleks will catch on that we are all connected to my Daddy!”

“Which is why we must move quickly. Subwave you know, little Time Lady, is hard to hold onto unless one is focused on the intent to lock in our our specific wave. For now, if the Daleks are lucky, they might detect ten words in a minute of continuous speech.”

Sarah Jane was impressed as she asked, “and you invented it?”

Harriet shook her head. “I developed it. It was created by the Mister Copper Foundation.”

“And I made it better, Miss. Harriet. They are only detecting three syllables every minute.” Gailia was too busy typing on the laptop to see the shocked faces of the new adults in her life. Rose beamed at her daughter in pride. Yes, they needed the child in the world desperately.

“Yeah, that is the Doctor’s kid. But what we need right now is a weapon. Martha, back there at UNIT, what, what did they give you? What was that key thing?” Jack asked.

“The Osterhagen key.”

Harriet reacted firmly, surprising Rose and Gailia. “That key is not to be used, Doctor Jones. Not under any circumstances.”

Jack pushed on. “But what is an Osterhagen key?”

“Forget about the key, and that's an order. All we need is the Doctor.”

Sarah Jane spoke up, “Only, excuse me, Harriet, but ... well, the thing is, if you're looking for the Doctor, didn't he depose you?”

“He did. And I've wondered about that for a long time, whether I was wrong. But I stand by my actions to this day, because I knew, I knew that one day, the Earth would be in danger, and the Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself, and he didn't listen.”

A small voice was cross and the tone spoke of danger in arguing against the child of the Doctor. “Don’t you dare blame my Daddy for your choices! You could have saved Torchwood for real need, but decided to make an example of a race leaving after defeat! Mummy told me the whole story! A real leader lives the example to follow.”

The hurt and abashed expression on Harriet’s face Rose expected, but she sided with her daughter in the argument. “Gailia can get through to her father by mind.”

“But I've been trying to find him. The Doctor's got my phone on the TARDIS, but I can't get through.” Martha complained. How deep did the jealousy run?

“Daddy will come as soon as he gets past that stupid barrier the monsters made to hold him away. Just need to throw him a rope or a trail of breadcrumbs or something!”

“What barrier, baby?” Rose asked.

“Hang on,” the little girl focused on the laptop typing with the speed and confidence of a hacker decades older than the girl. “There, I think the diagram got through to all of you. The smaller bubbles are protecting the life force of the planets, while the big one is holding us away from my Daddy. But they all have moving holes that are very small and overlooked. Mostly because they have no idea I exist and I am here with Mummy. We grab onto one and I send a message to Daddy’s mind. Mummy and Daddy made me very clever, but I can’t do it on my own.”

“A better plan than I originally calculated with a more organized subwave. My intent was to bring us all together. Combine forces. The Doctor's secret army.”

“Daddy would never like that,” Gailia said in a harsh tone. “Defense line, First line, Family of Time! Anything but army! My Daddy only kills when he has too!”

Martha lifted an eyebrow. “How would you know about your father if you are the Doctor’s girl?”

“Our blood is shared and I can access all he was when I was conceived. Just because you couldn’t steal my Daddy’s hearts from my Mummy don’t think you can act snooty to us.”

Jack decided to break in before a fight broke out among the troops. “I have an idea! What if we channel the subwave through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the Rift. We boost the signal. But, will that be enough to get a signal through, baby girl?”

“And we've got Mister Smith,” the boy with Auntie Sarah Jane added.

Gailia shut her eyes to focus on the time lines, ignoring the huff the prissy lady gave. She’d find someone else soon enough, Gailia had no fear of the woman wanting her Daddy. Working on the time lines and possibilities, the child found the right one. If. “Everyone will have to do exactly what I say and when I say it. If we get everyone who knows my Daddy together mentally to call out to him through my mind, open the subwave through the hole to the outside universe, and all under the whatever kind of noses the monsters have it could work! We can rewrite history before events even happen with more people allowed to live than the way Miss. Harriet would have connected! I am very good!”

“She’s channeling the Doctor already,” Jack said in a laugh.

This made Rose smirk. “That is the both of us in one, Jack. Just wait for your turn at babysitting. By the way, first daddy-daughter project together is building my little girl her own sonic screwdriver.”

“Note to self, not watching that kid at Torchwood—ever.”

Gailia smirked, “We’ll see, Uncle Jack. Hi, sorry I didn’t say hi to you guy with Auntie Sarah Jane.”

“This is my son, Luke, Gailia.”

The girl beamed. “Hi cousin Luke!”

“Hi cousin Gailia. Wicked cool name.”

“You too!”

“Excuse me. Sorry. Sorry. Hello. Ianto Jones. Er, if we start transmitting, then this Subwave Network is going to become visible. I mean, to the Daleks.”

“Nu-uh, Uncle Ianto. Only if we do it the way Miss. Harriet was gonna. She’d have called Daddy with every phone on the planet! I’m only going to use minds who know my Daddy and send one signal to Miss. Martha’s phone with my Daddy. Whisper quiet in a sound-proof room now that I modified it, Uncle Ianto. But the power might be traced back to Torchwood if we don’t do this right.”

Every adult looked at Gailia as if the child grew two more heads, well every adult save Rose. She knew her daughter would find the better way. Too much Doctor in the girl’s soul to not. Harriet was first to break through the shock. “Now, enough of words. There are people out there dying on the streets. Let's begin.”

Wilf looked on in pride. “Marvelous woman. I voted for her.”

His daughter gave him a glare. “You did not.”


	4. Time Lord and the Big Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy's girl rocks the universe to bring her parents together. The Doctor shows his renegade side the last way any Time Lord would dare. Old school tinking to the rubbish bin - nothing but net.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The BBC owns Doctor Who, not me. Or else I would be worth suing don't you see?

 

All of that Gailia ignored as the tapped furiously at the keyboard. Finding her Daddy was more important than all the other adults in the universe to the child. She had grown up listening to stories about the man her Daddy was and how much he would love her. Gailia wanted that extra love to go with the family she had always known with a mind similar to her own in function. “Uncle Jack I need the information on every person we know is alive and knew my Daddy!”

“Uploading the files from Torchwood, but that will takes days to go through, baby girl!”

“For a human, it would. Remember that I am part Time Lady and watch me rock the universe.” That caused laughter while Gailia read each file as fast as the Doctor would. She coordinated with remaining satellites she got access to in orbit of Earth along with one from Callufrax Minorr. That, she knew, the full humans would have never pulled off or even thought about. Her plan, like the girl herself, was very good.

“Passing the subwave like a long chain of stitches through everyone on the list along with a few I detect who are very Timey-Wimey and not on your files yet, Uncle Jack. You are getting slow in your very old age.”

“No, I was waiting for the appropriate time to add the lot,” Jack said. Though hid shifting center of gravity said otherwise.

Gailia looked up to give a very Rose Tyler expression screaming she believed that excuse like she’d believe in the Power Granger Five (her universe’s Mighty Morphin Power Rangers). “I have everyone linked and sent most into safe zones for their protection. Sent you the list of added names to look up along with dates for contact and such, Uncle Jack. Wow, the very first humans to travel with Daddy are still alive! Cool!”

“Altering a single thread into individual threads to grant them their privacy and build up the power on their ends. Adding mine, Mummy’s, and all of you. Now Uncle Jack! Auntie Gwen! Uncle Ianto! Auntie Sarah Jane! Hit the boost!”

Jack went all business as he tapped in the commands on the panel before him. “Rift power activated.”

Gwen smirked at her title compared to the former Prime Minister as she called out, “All incoming subwaves coordinated.”

“National grid online. Giving you everything we've got,” Ianto called out after he plugged in a huge power cable.

Over in Sarah Jane’s house, the woman and her son worked to set up the last links. Sarah Jane shouted. “Connecting you to Mister Smith.”

Luke typed in two further calculations before he added, “All subwaves combined.”

“Everyone, start calling out to my Daddy with your minds like calling him on the phone without having to dial! Miss. Harriet, push the subwave all the way now!”

“Opening Subwave Network to maximum.”

“Miss. Martha! Give Auntie Sarah Jane the number for the phone you left with my Daddy! We’ll use it and Mummy’s calls to open the subwave louder and draw Daddy here!”

Yes, Martha did note the title granted her by the Doctor’s daughter and had to admit she was a tad hurt sat with the defrocked Prime Minister outside of the family. Not a good impression and she was not eager to discover what the Doctor would think. Martha traced through her phone to send the number. “Sending you the number now.”

Mr. Smith’s screen soon showed the number 07700 900461. Sarah Jane caught the order from the little girl’s mind and said, “Mister Smith, make that call.”

“Calling the Doctor.”

“You too Mummy! Call my Daddy! Heart, mind, and phone!”

“I am, baby.”

Jack pressed a button to set off the waves, inadvertently giving the location of Torchwood away in the process. “And sending.”

As circles of energy pulsed out from the ornamental waterfall in Roald Dahl Plass, many thoughts and pleads for help went out to cling onto the mind of one little girl. The pain on the partly human minds of mother and daughter went near blinding the second they linked into the network. Both wanted to stop, but this was their only hope. Tears birthed in moments with no sign of contact.

An explosion erupted at Torchwood just before Jack shouted. “I think we've got a fix.”

“Mister Smith now at two hundred per cent,” Sarah Jane said as her sentient computer sparked and banged in answer. She groaned. “Oh, come on, Doctor.”

Rose shook in her head before she muttered, “Find us, Doctor. Find us.”

As breathing grew difficult, Gailia felt a new mind brushed near her plea. ‘Got you! Locking on.’

‘Daddy, please hurry. Our heads hurt, me and Mummy,’ Gailia whimpered in her mind. Still she could feel her Daddy for the first time, the child knew she and her mother were again safe.

‘Daddy? Mummy? Oh, Rassilon! Are you my baby with Rose?’

‘Yeah, hurry Daddy!’ Jealously, Gailia made sure the call from her mother triggered the TARDIS phone to ring first. Rose beamed as the call connected. In her mind, Rose could feel that the TARDIS was showing a picture of her just as the phone rang.

“Rose! Please, is this you Rose?” Gailia could hear through the back of her head. Tears ran down her cheeks at that sound. She wanted her Daddy so much that the subwave amplified more.

“It’s me. Martha’s phone should ring too any second now. It will be your signal to bring you to us!”

The phone rang that moment. Donna was in the background with her voice worried. “Can we follow it?”

“Oh, just watch me.”

“I scrambled most of the frequencies, Daddy. But they’ll find Torchwood soon. Please hurry, Daddy!” Gailia said in a pained voice.

“A … girl? Rose, we had a girl!” The Doctor slowly grasped as he crowed out the last. Yes, he was a very proud father with all rights to be such.

“Yes, I know. Now get your hind end here and give her the hug and kisses she deeply deserves.” Rose complained as he heard the explosion over the phone. “Take it easy on our old girl!”

“Not a possibility, Rose. We have to travel into time … one second in the future. The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe. The call’s pulling us through and I am using the mind link with our daughter to steer. Oh, we have a brilliant girl twice over, Rose! A little more our Time Tot! Almost there! Three, two, one cut it all now baby girl!”

On command, Gailia collapsed back into mother’s arms panting and barely aware of the world around her as music began to exist from nothing. In that blink, the TARDIS began to sing in the minds of both mother and daughter to soothe the strains. Gailia loved the sound but couldn’t think right, her head hurt so much. The pleasure and pain were worse on her mother. Rose remembered the music that caused her Doctor to regenerate. This did precious little while the Doctor was busy scanning the situation. He expected and hoped the ship’s song would do the job.

Donna beamed at the sight of her home and all the missing orbs the Shadow Proclamation were tracking. “Twenty seven planets. And there's the Earth. But why couldn't we see them?”

“Perfect hiding place. Tiny little pocket of time. But we found them. Ooo, ooo, ooo, what's that? Hold on, hold on. Some sort of Subwave Network. Hyper-advanced Subwave Network that is. Impressive.”

“Courtesy of your hurting Time Tot. Now where the hell have you been?” Jack snapped. “Doctor, it's the Daleks.”

Rose wanted to gripe about the language use and her daughter, but she could barely remain awake. She did smirk when Gwen’s opinion went “Oh, he's a bit nice. I thought he'd be older.”

The mother and Time Lord’s lover agreed with Ianto that her Doctor was not young. What the bloody Time Lord was equaled both hers alone along with late. Rose just needed to shut her eyes … just a moment. She didn’t make sense even in her own thoughts. Darkness swallowed her as the music began to grow frantic as it faded slowly. The overwhelming smell of strong sweet tea drew the woman back from oblivion as her mind grasped the sound of two racing hearts against her ear. Snuggling closer, Rose noted the speed slow as strong arms claimed her tight. Looking up the center of her bleary focus was her beloved Doctor with the really great hair. Tears filled her eyes as they did his as well. When she tried to remove the device on her face, his hand stopped her.

“Finish the dose, Rose. I can’t lose you again this soon.” His voice was soft as the smile on his lips before he kissed her forehead. Resting his head on hers, the Doctor beamed at the rest. “Look at you all, you clever people. Sarah Jane. Who's that boy? That must be Torchwood. Oh, they're brilliant.”

Rose recognized the woman’s voice that came from behind the Doctor. It was a living, breathing Donna Noble. “That's Martha. Is that Harriet Jones too? And who's he?”

The Doctor’s voice went annoyed as he answered, “Captain Jack. Don't. Just don't.”

“It's like an outer space Facebook.”

With another kiss to her forehead from her lover, Rose smiled as the Doctor’s voice grew thick. “Better than that. More along the idea of an online family reunion.”

Two beeps and the Doctor removed the device from her face as Rose gave the man a brilliant smile. “Hello, you.”

His smile in return belied the shine of tears in his warm eyes. “Hello. Long time no see. You really do not take stock in the universally recognized meaning of the word impossible, Rose Tyler.”

“That word is an arrogant prat on a power trip. Just ask our daughter,” Rose said as she looked down to fully realize her daughter was in her arms and waking—somewhat. “Five more minutes, Mum!”

Even Martha smirked at the child’s complaint as Gailia curled tighter in the arms of the Time Lord. He beamed and pulled both mother and daughter closer to his chest. “She gets that bloody sleeping forever from you, my Rose.”

“Oi, we are both bone tired firstly. Add on that I have to keep her locked in a force field to keep her in room at night to protect the house and its electronics as much as I needed to keep her safe because she sleeps as much as you do.” Rose complained.

“Mu-m! Sleeping here!” Gailia groaned to the amusement of the adults. Worsened when the child grumbled, “always picking on me not sleeping!”

The Doctor beamed as a second pair of honey brown eyes blinked open before these widened as tears flooded only to overflow in rivers down her cheeks. “Daddy? My Daddy? Dad-dy!”

Not a dry eyes existed in their mismatched family as the child launched herself up to latch tight onto her father’s neck and sob in joy. Mother and Father wrapped around the little girl and they all three took comfort that nothing held them apart. Rose couldn’t help her beaming smile, one that matched up with the Doctor’s. The little family were reunited since before the child was born and that mattered so much.

So deeply proud of his lover and child, the Doctor crowed in his mind and heart. If his home world and people still existed, the sounds of his pride would have triggered an investigation by the CIA at the least. Thankfully, such was not to be. He inhaled to smell his beautiful Rose and something unique to his little girl as the others chattered. The Doctor marveled that Rose Tyler gave him a daughter! He had a daughter of his own blood. Was there a chance that he might have someone he could talk with mentally once more? That he missed. Others of his kind to speak with mentally and use his near dead language with. A sweet feeling slid into the back of his skull and his mental shield slipped to absorb more of that precious hum. His daughter was more his blood than he hoped! He held the girl close as their precious Rose wrapped them all in a hug he dared never hope to feel again. Again he was a happy man even with so much to lose, just as much did the Doctor gain.

“My little girl,” he whispered for only his little family to hear. He had a daughter! In his arms was another chance at life with his Rose. His hearts and soul in human flesh. A chance to be a father again to his daughter. He whispered to his precious flower, “my only love.”

Rose saw tears trail down his cheeks as a smile beamed on his face. At last her love knew, they had a baby girl who loved her missing Daddy so much more than any words in any language could describe. The sight was breathtaking to Rose because she knew what her child coped with the last three years of their lives away from the Doctor. Never knowing one’s father was agony. From the beaming smile on his lips, she was certain that the Doctor had not felt this depth of happiness in far too long.

“Doc, you and Rosie make one talented, beautiful, and brilliant kid,” Jack said with a smile bathed in tears on his face. He remembered each time he was a father and how precious that child was in his heart. With two hearts, the Doctor had to have felt all that and more.

Indeed that was a correct assumption. The Doctor had trouble coping with his storm of emotions because he was too busy taking in the presence and reality of holding his beloved Rose and their child … he did not know his daughter’s name! Well, her human one at least. The right blend of the couple in a beaming face pulled back to look at the once lonely Time Lord to show her inner Rose. “Got that right. Says that on my shirt Grammy helped me make yesterday!”

This drew out a long and deeply relaxing laugh from the Doctor. Never had any of the humans heard such a true and harmonious laugh echo from the man they all respected and cherished above near any. Then the father smiled on his little girl. “So this ‘Daddy’s Girl Rocks the Universe’ I see. You are also the singularly most brilliant daughter in the universe event one to event two back and forth twice over in the least!”

His girls laughed until the child squealed, “Mummy said you’d say that! Even that you’d laugh!”

“Do I guess what name your Mummy settled on, our darling Time Tot prodigy?”

“I’m Gailia Freya Tyler-Smith, Daddy! But my last name is one word ‘cause it has a little line locking the names together.”

“Gailia Freya?” the Doctor repeated in confusion until his ears heard the hidden word. The moon of his lost home was named that in short but did come close to his lost planet as well. Had Rose realized?

Looking at the wife of his hearts, her beautiful smile told the once lonely Time Lord all he needed to know. Rose not only knew, but intended that word to exist within their first child. “That was close as I could come to—”

She wasn’t able to finish her explanation because her Time Lord lover took claim of her lips and kissed Rose with all that burned between them for years. Not only had the Doctor shown his feelings, now he flooded her being deep into her spirit with his emotions for her alone. For a shining moment they were one in the most intimate of manners reserved only for the married on his home world. Her bundle of feelings merged into his and they hummed with the energy of hearts, harmonics, magnetics, and more merging to synchronize as the married did in his species. Far more intimate than physical sex, a claim on their partner’s inner being that flowed through regeneration after regeneration. Never had the Doctor done this since the loss of his first wife and children, but—for Rose—he dared break traditions and laws to claim the mother of his first child in far too long. Council be damned that Rose once was human, she made the Doctor a father again and he fully intended to become a husband to his lover as well in the only manners he could in his people’s traditions.

The Doctor would marry his love for as long as the two of them had left to live. He would live now because his family was not merely humans who loved him as such, but because his family was of his blood and he’d never leave the two of them unless there was no other option. The process needed only seconds, but they were a single entity afterward inhabiting two separate bodies. Rose knew it all and loved her heart’s husband even deeper for what he gave her—a thread of self that bound the two as one. All Rose need do was wonder and so much information was open to her without risking her mind. Even if her life was short, she would cherish how open to he the Doctor made himself to her alone.

When the Doctor thought about what happened with Claudette, Rose felt his guilt and shame. How the man needed to up the level of unique and intimacy for Rose to a point the contact could not be stolen from his wife of his hearts or bettered. Rose was surprised his mind thought he wanted the woman to be Rose he kissed so deep and let into his mind and memories. She grasped that it was Claudette who walked into his mind without invitation and too felt guilty for anger misdirected.

Merged as a married couple no one could be closer to he than Rose Tyler. But her mind contradicted the man—she was Rose Tyler-Smith like their daughter. Rose showed him the story about his lost husband leaving her with only a daughter to remember him by, but always hopeful to find him someday. Just as her parents found one another once more. Even wore a wedding ring to hold off would be suitors. That ring the Doctor intended to set on her hand properly after they defeated the Daleks yet again. His Rose for however long the universe would grant the pair. The mental contact he knew should not have been possible with his hearts’ wife restored his faith in himself and courage to be a warrior and leader again.

Donna was first to speak of the awed humans watching the impromptu ceremony without knowing what they were seeing. “What was with that glow, spaceman?”

“That’s not my Daddy’s name!” Gailia snapped to have both her parents glare at her disrespect of an elder.

“It’s a nickname, Gailia. Like your Grandparents call you their little Princess.” Rose explained.

“Oh!” Gailia said in a drawn out syllable. “O-kay.”

“And the glow was?” Donna asked again.

Looking at his near fully married wife, the Doctor smiled a true joy he had not felt since that first Christmas he had a human family. “Me. Breaking the last rules in the one book any Time Lord should revere before tossing the thing in the trash. If the council could see us now. They’d have erased my time line for this alone.”

None had well meshed together with him as Rose. That they managed to merge as one to a depth humans should not hold the ability to go … hell, that his Rose ever swallowed the Time Vortex—his people were nothing compared to the Doctor’s Bad Wolf.

“And for the clueless of the family?” Jack asked.

The Doctor’s proud smile stole his love’s heart again only to do that once more when he answered, “I married Rose without the actual ceremony.”

“Oh, I bet Jackie is going to love this!” Jack said through his laughter. “You better ask next time, Doc! Her mother might have something to say about taking her two girls from the homestead.”

Wearing a dirty smirk on his lips, the Doctor took Jack’s advice. “Mrs. Tyler-Smith, may I marry the love of my lives who is the mother of my daughter? Rose, will you marry me?”

She teared up before kissing his lips with a hunger she held back for years. Those words were far better than the three no man she was in a relationship with ever said to Rose. Pulling back her tears of joy fell as she managed to say, “yes, my Doctor.”

Jack Harkness beamed as a predatory expression filled his eyes with groans from several of those on the line. “The pigeons will pay up!”

Rose glared. “You lot bet on us?”

“That along with who would ask who and reactions.” Jack’s expression was unapologetic.

“Next time,” Rose said as she glared the Captain down in attitude. “You will let me in on the bets! Fifty percent this way, Captain and call it a make up for all the gift giving days you missed with your niece!”

“Like Christmas?” Gailia squealed. “I love Christmas!”

“Oh, she gets that from her father!” Donna chuckled. All nodded and agreed vocally until the laptop screen went blank.


	5. Call of the Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't say the Doctor didn't get to the church! At St. Mary's, the rugs are unsteady and evil lurks in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, cliffhanger rug pull chapter! Come on, you all know what it is. Unless you are a noob who has not watched the original. For those who are (and I should have said so long ago) *Spoilers*
> 
> On with the show rewoven this time. Yes, oh yes, I again speak in rhyme.  
> BBC claims Doctor Who. I don't own it ... oh, boo-hoo-hoo!

 

Donna paled at the blank screen. “We've lost them.”

“No, no, no, no, no. There's another signal coming through. There's someone else out there. Hello? Can you hear me?” the Doctor called out as he set Rose and Gailia on the couch to work his magic on his daughter’s outstanding network signal.

The voice that answered shocked those who knew the being it emanated from. “Your voice is different, and yet its arrogance is unchanged.”

Before their daughter could speak, Rose set her hand on the child’s lips. Through her new bond to her lover, she knew this was past bad in the worse of ways. Rose knew this was a defined enemy, just not who or why yet. Sarah Jane’s voice quivered as they heard her say, “No. But he's dead.”

No, not dead. Though everyone who knew him truly wished that were so. Rose wondered about the voice and began to simply know the scientist and the history between the Daleks of Skaro and her husband. In heartbeats, Rose understood all of her lover’s memories and how bad of a position life and fate had set them in without warning. The situation was pouring downhill at negative infinite friction fast. Funny how much of their bond already managed to alter both husband and wife.

“Welcome to my new Empire, Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph of Davros, lord and creator of the Dalek race.”

As great as the reunion with both his lover and daughter had sent the Doctor’s hearts, Rose knew this revelation crashed the Time Lord down even further still. The existence both parents knew was a direct threat to their child if the crazed scientist ever learned of Gailia. Donna tried to help the only way she could.

“Doctor, it's all right. We're, we're in the TARDIS. We're safe.”

“Untrue, human female. I know the Doctor is not aboard his TARDIS. Though I have not traced where you are yet, Doctor, we will find you.”

Rose wanted to kiss the woman for the lie, even though the bluff failed. Both parents doubted Davros would fall for the trick by the last word from Donna’s lips. Rather than risk giving their position away, the Doctor distracted the other man with an attempt to glean information. “But you were destroyed. In the very first year of the Time War, at the Gates of Elysium. I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you.”

Feeling the guilt of that failure eating at him, Rose sent her own faith, love, and trust back through their bond she knew pleased the Doctor. They were meshed so well that the flow moved without difficulty. Rose grasped quickly how such normally took Time Lord couples many hundreds of years to master and not near where they had arrived in minutes. Both held a small hidden pride for that achievement in spite of the deadly situation they existed within for the moment. Especially so when Davros answered.

“But it took one stronger than you. Dalek Caan himself.”

With the name said, memories again grew in Rose’s consciousness rather than within her mind. Understanding without holding these as part of her brain. How close her lover came to death without her, fighting for the homeless with Martha Jones. Rose was grateful to the jealous woman for having the Doctor’s back while the pair were held apart. That Martha held any jealousy Rose noticed had surprised the Doctor. He assumed the woman moved on after their parting and Rose saw the scene in her mind. In love with a man whose heart fully belonged to another. Rose did not envy Martha Jones.

The last of the Cult of Skaro boasted with glee. “I flew into the wild and fire. I danced and died a thousand times.”

Rose was far from impressed by the number because of all she had endured to gain her little family. Becoming a Goddess of Time, she stood for her lover and husband of her heart against their Emperor to take out the last fleet from the Time Wars. Two words Rose chose to describe Caan’s trip: Big Deal. Her thoughts near undid the Doctor into laughter as he sent her love and gratitude—he missed her attitude and so much more. Only then did Rose realized how deep from a memory of him crying himself to sleep in her old room. Her skin cells left over from sleeping on that pillow stuck on by his tears of grief and loss. The machine and their full grown daughter. Gailia had a big sister! But that child was lost protecting her father. Both parents mourned within the impossible young woman whose gymnastics skills sent her mother’s heart soaring in pride and joy. Then, Davros had to interrupt with his own voice full of insane glee and pride.

“Emergency Temporal Shift took him back into the Time War itself.”

Shock filled the couple. Rose knew what the Doctor said for herself. “But that's impossible. The entire War is timelocked.”

“And yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind, but imagine. A single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?”

“And you made a new race of Daleks.”

Hell’s choir gallery they now faced. Rose’ stomach turned at the thought. These Daleks were not the ones the couple and their friends fought, those created since the Time War by the survivors desperate to continue their mission to destroy or convert the universe as a whole. Worse, these were the full-blood reality known in the past reborn from the original source—no human DNA contamination one could exploit.

Davros’ voice was pleased and boasting as he said, “I gave myself to them, quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body. New Daleks. True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now?”

Through their bond, Rose could see the insane man open his tunic to show all that remained of his lower body was bare rib that still held up a few nerve endings while vainly attempting to cover the exposed internal organs. Yes, the Doctor—and by distant extension Rose too—did the same to create their Jenny. However, the means, intent, along with the results led to very different outcomes. Jenny was a being to hold pride in, even after her death. The Daleks, without human DNA and time, were nothing save death. Both lovers agreed on this.

Having only regained his family, the risk to his bonded wife and their daughter had grown too great. It was time to move and fast. “After all this time, everything we saw, everything we lost, I have only one thing to say to you. Bye!”

The Doctor cut off the link before bounding to his Rose and Gailia. “We don’t have very long. Are you two healed enough to make a run for the TARDIS outside?”

“Running is a requirement for our life, my Doctor,” Rose said in a proud but teasing voice. “I never stopped nor am I about to now.”

“I’m ready, Daddy.” Even with the touch of fear in her voice, both parents recognize the eagerness they each poured into the girl at her beginnings.

Then the Doctor looked at those now involved by their presence in the people’s home. “Wilf, you and Sylvia need to hide now. Donna, you might—”

“Don’t even think it, spaceman! I’ve been covering your back too long to back down now, even with your lady back. Nice to meet you by the way, Rose. I have heard a lot about you.”

The fire in the red-head did not surprise Rose at all. She knew that her love saw the woman as a big sister and all Donna did to keep the Doctor far from too many close calls and thoughts of suicide. Rose nodded with a genuine smile on her lips. “Likewise to both, in a Time Lord way. Thank you for having my guy’s back.”

Sylvia looked stunned. “No, Donna! You can’t be thinking of going back out there!”

“Mum, if we don’t take a stand then who will send those Daleks packing? This is what I have been doing for more than however long you have noticed me gone. Believe me when I say there were so many times we would have lost so much more than we have till now. But we didn’t because of the Doctor and I’ve been lucky enough to find ways here and there to help.”

“You are a bigger help than you think, Donna. Does she really remind you of me back when we first began our run, Doctor?” Rose’s question made her love blush hot with a silent promise of torture in exchange later when they were alone. Such she could hardly wait for, if only the Daleks would take a nap or something.

“Yes, though only one lady is my mate of the marital sort. Donna’s my big sister sort of mate—my best friend when I was bouncing about empty from losing my love and our child.”

“But we’re right here, Daddy,” Gailia complained.

“And I am so grateful, my little Time Tot. Can Aunt Donna come with us still?” Silly to ask since the adults had their minds made up, but it brought the child into the scene and gave her a voice again. “Aunt Donna’s supposed to! You know that, Daddy!”

Then Gailia gave her big sad eye look to her new aunt, a tried and true expression that won over every adult with a conscience—no matter the planet or government. “You are coming too, aren’t you Auntie Donna?”

Sylvia whimpered. “Donna—”

“Mum, I love you. I love Granddad. But, I have to do this or risk losing you both.”

A pained smiled grew on Sylvia’s face. “You are so much like your father. Fine, but do all you can to come back to us! Oh, good luck.”

Wilf had tears of pride in his eyes as he hugged his granddaughter. “Yeah, good luck, sweetheart.”

 

 

 The quartet moved the TARDIS far from the Noble house, so acted to keep the pair left behind safe. Once the ship landed, Gailia led her family outside to discover they landed next to a church. Donna shook her head. “A bit late to get the place right, spaceman.”

“What?”

She chuckled and nodded her head towards the church. “You finally got me to St. Mary’s, but I think we are still a bit late.”

Even Rose and Gailia were chuckling as the bemused Doctor shrugged. “Well, that turned out for the best in the end I guess. Can’t say I didn’t get you here ever though. In the mood for site searching, Rose?”

“Exactly what site are you talking about, my Doctor?”

He smirked before sweeping the love of his lives into his arms giving a turn in his happiness. “Where I am going to put that ring on your finger properly.”

“This place is scary, Mummy and Daddy,” Gailia said softly, but enough to pull the couple back into the moment. Donna agreed with her little niece. “Like a ghost town.”

“Sarah Jane said they were taking the people. What for? Rose, what were you telling Donna to tell me? Pete’s world is running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?”

“It's the darkness. The stars were going out, one by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this, er, this travel machine, this, this er, dimension cannon, so I could. Well, so I could—”

“What?” The Doctor prompted his mate, feeling her embarrassment. This would be interesting.

“So I could come back.” Sensing his amusement, Rose glared at her husband. “Shut up. Anyway, suddenly, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything.But the effect begins in this one. I was able to lock onto Donna for some strange reason when that wrong universe bloomed out of nowhere.”

“Yeah, the work of the Trickster's Brigade,” the Doctor explained.

Rose looked confused. “Like Loki in Norse myth or something?”

He beamed at that brilliant mind of hers. No wonder the two of them meshed so perfect. “Or something. A beetle that lodged itself onto Donna’s back.”

“Could we not talk about that part. It was disgusting, frightening, and everyone else saw it but me until you showed me, Rose,” Donna said before rubbing her arms against more than just cold.

“Moving on then. The thing,” he said looking at Donna for acceptance and continued when she nodded, “changes a life in tiny little ways. Most times, the universe just compensates around it, but with Donna? Great big parallel world.”

“Hold on. You said parallel worlds are sealed off.” Donna pointed out.

The Doctor nodded. “They are. But you had one created around you. Funny thing is, seems to be happening a lot to you. Enough that Rose and her Torchwood could use that to latch onto our universe.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, The Library and then this.”

“Just goes with the job, I suppose. Glad it is useful to get your family back to you. Not to mention helped destroy the fake world I got built around me.”

The Doctor seemed pensive. “Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you, Donna. I met you once, then I met your grandfather, then I met you again. In the whole wide universe, I met you for a second time. It's like something's binding us all together.”

“And he wasn’t aiming to come back for you either,” Rose said with a smirk on her lips that softened at the expression on his face. Possessive, hungry, haunted, determined all mixed with other emotions and attitudes she held no names for. “Only you have I or would I return for as we did, my mate.”

The breath caught in her chest and throat for a minute before she let her mind and heart find traction again. “Glad to know. The dimension cannon could measure timelines, and it's, it's weird, Donna, but they all seemed to converge on you and me. That is why we noticed it in Pete’s world fast and hard first. That is what the scientists think at any rate,” Rose explained.

“Because my Aunt Donna is special and fantastic and best Auntie in the whole wide world! Just like my Mummy is the best!” Gailia proclaimed to the amusement of her parents and the blush of Donna.

She shook her head. “Don't be so daft, you lot. I'm nothing special. Definitely not like your Mum, Tot. What have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick.”

“Our daughter is not wrong in this, Donna. You’re brilliant.”

Donna blinked and looked at Rose. “You said that he’d think that.”

“Proves I was right,” Rose said with a grin on her lips.

“You also told me to warn him.” Donna began to think so hard it creased her brow.

Rose looked confused. “I did?”

“Yeah, you told me Bad Wolf and when we ran out of the tent it was written everywhere. We ran into the TARDIS and heard bells and the lights went red.”

The couple looked at one another before Rose focused again on Donna. “Did I still look like me? Donna this is important.”

“Yeah, but your eyes looked funny.”

“Funny how,” the Doctor asked in a tone that said the situation was tensing the man.

“Like you had fires inside your eyes.”

The couple looked at one another in surprise before saying as one, “Bad Wolf.”

“What is Bad Wolf?”

Rose sighed. “I am … was. Maybe I still am. It’s hard to explain. Point is I don’t have any missing memories or gaps of any kind in my mind. And I didn’t hear the music again until after we drew you two to us again.”

“Monster!” Gailia screamed in terror seconds before they all her the metallic voice echo, “Exterminate.”

“No!” The Doctor roared before he ran to knock his only living daughter out of the danger. His body was not as fortunate. The Dalek's ray grazed his side as father and daughter hit the ground. While Gailia was protected and safe, the Doctor lit up just as Jack appeared in time to blast an explosive hole in the head of the Dalek. First one to the pair was Rose, after Gailia climbed onto her Father’s chest sobbing. Tears and sobs deeper than any Rose ever witness before and she caught the idea of what her daughter was feeling with a plea, “I’m sorry, Daddy. Don’t die!”

Jack ran up to Rose. “What happened?”

“The Dalek was going to kill Gailia. Doctor, we’ve got you. It missed you. Look, it's me, Doctor. Hang on.”

“Rose.”

“I’m here. Don't you dare die. We have plans to go site searching later on. And you have a daughter eager to build her own sonic screwdriver. I told her she can’t because that is something to do with her Daddy.”

A glance at sobbing child gave the old man all the information he needed. “Get him into the TARDIS, quick. Move.”

Rose nodded, but as Jack knelt next to the family Gailia screamed and attacked in a panic, “leave my Daddy alone!”

Taking her girl into her arms, Rose shush her baby. “Baby girl, this is your Uncle Jack. He’s only trying to help Daddy.”

Gailia was inconsolable while she sobbed in her mother’s arms as the group went into the TARDIS to hide the Doctor’s life-ending injury from the enemy.


	6. Handy Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor struggles with his next regeneration for those he loves. Rose learns why her daughter is so sought out for matings. And the Daleks give a religious impression at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to give my creation unique points. Hope you love her hidden charm.
> 
> Oh BBC! Remember you own Doctor Who and not me. Just taking the TARDIS out for a spin. Sue me and nothing will you win!

 

Donna was trying to think of something, anything, just to help save her little pain in the butt brother of a sort. What good was she though? Temps were not given so much as basic first-aid training, never mind Dalek caused injuries. “What, what do we do?. There must be some medicine or something.”

“Just step back. Rose, do as I say, and get back. He's dying and you know what happens next.” Jack ordered as he rested the dying man on the floor grate near the console. The moment her father was lying on the floor his child wailed and squirmed trying to get back to her wounded parent.

Donna’s heart dropped. No, this was not happening! “What do you mean? He can't. We need him and they have plans! He only just got his family back!”

Fighting with her mother, Gailia only wanted to hug her Daddy. He was so good to her. “Daddy! I want my Dad-dy!”

Rose felt her heart break for what she remembered the Doctor telling her. Each cycle was a death as much as a birth, meaning this Doctor incarnation would die losing so much. Still, for her daughter and lover, Rose had to remain strong. “Don’t worry, baby girl. Daddy will come back to us in his next incarnation. He’s only kinda going to sleep right now so he can heal.”

“What do you mean, what happens next?” Donna asked in confusion as a golden glow enveloped his right hand.

The Doctor panted in pain and looked at a few of those most dear to him. His beloved Rose was safe and with him. In her arms was their daughter, safe and alive. Not going to risk testing if the little girl was Time Lady enough to regenerate. He lost Jenny and that was nearly enough to destroy him. Jack the pain of a former con man. Worse case he could keep the three ladies safe.

“It's starting.” He gasped out while watching his child struggling for him. The pain in her beautiful mother’s eyes.

Jack knew what was happening in the Time Lord’s mind, but there was nothing that could be done for it. “Here we go. Good luck, Doctor.”

“Will someone please tell me what is going on?”

Rose held herself together as her heart broke with not only her own pain, but all of his regrets on top of her emotions too. Even knowing this time what was coming, her old fears remained in the back of her mind and heart: would the next Doctor hate Rose for being too human? Gailia was worse. The little girl was blaming herself for getting her father killed. The Doctor had only a few regenerations left.

“Remember what Mummy told you, baby. Donna, when my mate dies, his body repairs itself to prevent full death. It changes every cell of his physical body so his soul doesn’t move on for twelve times.”

“No, I want my Daddy!” Gailia screamed as she clawed uselessly at the air for the man.

The Doctor groaned as the energy streamed out to claim all of his body. “I'm sorry, it's too late. I'm regenerating.”

He tried to send love to his wife through both of their pain. The memory of his last regeneration still haunting them both. Rose took the change so badly because he had not explained the points of his species better to her. He tried to make her understand without words how deep his love burned for his Rose alone. That his feelings would not change just because his shell did. What their little girl would think worried the tired old man just as much.

The life weary Time Lord was not ready to die yet. The Doctor would marry his love for as long as the two of them had left to live. He would live now because his family was not merely humans who loved him as such, but because his family was of his blood and he’d never leave the two of them unless there was no other option. Sensing a part of himself near his head, he remembered good old handy the hand! Just as the glow went so bright they couldn’t see him, the Doctor reached out towards that bit of him he blessed Jack for holding onto for just this moment without knowing. His severed hand granted him the option to stave off his death and give him another chance at life with his Rose—his hearts and soul in human flesh. A chance to be a father again to his daughter.

Golden energy field left the Doctor’s body, streaming up and out into the preservation jar and degraded hand to rejuvenate said artifact. With more effort than he would admit to most, he pushed what would have triggered the change into that bit of flesh, fat, and bone to heal them both. As the power flowed through his body, into his arm, through from one hand to another, his heart wished. The Doctor would love to give his family all the memories and history, culture and education of his people. Just so his world would not fully die with him. Someone to share all the best parts as much as the worse parts of his existence with for as long as they had together.

The severed hand absorbed the excess energy to release the Doctor from the fate of becoming his next self too soon. Panting, the deed was done. While the Doctor was short one life span, the incarnation he was did not die on his lover or their child. When a small weight jumped into his arms, a grin spread over his lips. “That’s better. Now then. Where were we?”

“I’m so sorry, Daddy!” Gailia wailed as she clung to the man. The Doctor rubbed her back and absorbed the feel of that solid and firm reminder that he had more reasons to live than before.

“You are one of the most precious reasons I have to live. Never be sorry that I think you are more important than I am. When you get to be a Mummy, you will know what I mean. But, for now, trust your old, old, old man of a father.”

“One old more than me, but only just,” Jack said weakly to the kid in his shock.

With Gailia still wrapped around him, the Doctor picked up the containment capsule holding his hand. It was still covered in glowing gold energy. Giving a blow across the outside of the jar dissipated the energy to show the hand seems newly severed from the Time Lord’s arm. The idea creeped Rose through their link. So, he thought about kissing her all over to make her feel safe and loved along with arousing his mate near to squirming and moaning. That night alone was going to be interesting.

“There now. You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but soon as I was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to. Why would I? Look at me. So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle, namely my hand. My hand there. My handy spare hand. Remember? Christmas Day, Sycorax. Lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand. What do you think?”

Rose was trying to cope and trying to be strong, but she just wanted to sob for fear and relief both. She choked twice and cleared her throat once before she managed to say, “you’re still you?”

“I’m still me. Can I quit holding back on the link between us?”

Calmer and ready to fall apart as the tensions dissolved into nothing, Rose fell to her knees next to him and pulled her little family into a deep embrace. Through their link she felt vows of faithfulness and to love her forever. Rose could only plead for him to love her and not do that again anytime soon. Giving the love of his life a deep kiss, the Doctor felt complete for the first time in far too long. As they looked down, both were amused to find a tired little Time Tot sound asleep with the sound of her father’s two hearts beating in her ear.

“Let’s tuck her in for a good sleep together,” he whispered to his mate.

Rose beamed happily at him as she nodded. “Gotta give you a first, after all we have so much to review later. When the day is won and we get everyone home safe.”

Seeing Jack had Donna locked in a hug the woman needed desperately, they left him to it at his nod. While the walk up to the residential area was silent, the pair were not. They exercised their bonds to chatter about once lost dreams and hopes for the future. Since they had their Gailia, both agreed they had to try giving their baby a younger sibling. While both agreed their daughter needed to be older to learn about Jenny’s bond to them, Rose wanted to visit their lost child she never carried or even held—much less met.

Near the end of the hallway and on their left, a door opened. Oh, the TARDIS adored its little pup and clear to both parents the ship intended to spoil their daughter! Hardwood floor of dark brown wood led to deep pink walls dotted with stars and moons in purple, TARDIS blue, gold, and silver. The ceiling showed the night sky full of stars. Even blankets of all the room’s colors marbled over pink sheets waited on the Time Tot.

Rose slipped off the girl’s hat to set on the bedside table as the couple carried their little girl into her new room for the first time. The expression on the Doctor’s face as he rested his little girl on her new bed no language—not even his own near dead tongue—could describe. His mate, lover, and dearest of companions adored that look. Removing the girl’s shoes followed by her jacket, Gailia’s mother and father covered the little girl with sheet and blankets. The Doctor leaned back into Rose’s hold as she wrapped around him. Both cherished this moment. They knew that this moment would have to hold them strong in the coming battle.

Then Doctor noticed the child’s hair. “Rose, she hasn’t regenerated.”

“No.”

“Red-gold.”

“Care to share with me?” She teased before she grasped through their bond just what their child’s hair meant.

Both parents were stunned. Rose finally understood how important their child was in the universe. Why so many races trying to claim Gailia for marital rites or at least breeding angered both of her parents.

“The last individual Time Lord born was well before my time, Rose. So rare is our little girl.”

“Look what we had to go through just to create her,” Rose said. “We will keep her safe. Now, let’s save the universe to keep our daughter safe.”

A kiss to their daughter’s head, the couple solidified their hearts and minds to battle for their universe and precious daughter’s future. They could feel a promise from the TARDIS to protect her young pack. After satisfied of their daughter’s security, the couple returned to the console room just as the power went out and the ship jerked into a hard tilt.

The Doctor worked the controls to announce, “they've got us. Power's gone. Some kind of chronon loop.”

“Meaning no escape on our part. Not that we would want that,” Rose said.

Donna looked at the blond in shock. “We don’t?”

“Got to get into position to protect the universe and get these worlds back home where they belong. Meaning we have to find where they are organized.”

Jack entered the conversation with his team’s contribution. “There's a massive Dalek ship at the center of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination.”

With a smirk, Rose began to really like Donna when she asked the right question. “You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?”

“Daleks only goal is to destroy what refuses to conform,” Rose answered.

When the scanner beeped, the Doctor looked at his mate. “Now we find out. The Dalek Crucible. All aboard.”

From outside, a hated metallic voice echoed into the ship. “Doctor, you will step forth or die.”


	7. Thrice a Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst being in the world is a relatively sane (by their standards in the least) Dalek. As the family meets this fate, Divine works are in play to protect the universe aong with Time's Champion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who is held in existance by the BBC. This, like ther works of fan fiction, is meant only to entertain.

 

Nothing hid from the depth of their bond, so the Doctor did not waste energy or focus in the attempt. Rose felt his fear and hate towards the creatures they seemingly could not be rid of despite so many sacrifices. “We'll have to go out. Because if we don't, they'll get in.”

Having just regained her husband and the near loss of him to a full regeneration, Rose was not eager to leave the safety of their home. Add on their still sleeping child. “You told me nothing could get through those doors.”

“You've got extrapolator shielding.” Jack argued.

But the Doctor understood the danger better than the rest. “Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids, and mad. But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door is just wood.”

Rose’s fear spiked as her mind went to their sleeping child. The Doctor too was near panic wondering the right course of action to take with their precious girl. Jack spoke for the pair, “we can’t let them know about Gailia. Can you imagine the tortures she’d be forced to endure to hurt you both? Not to mention if they had any idea how in sync the two of you are now.”

“We know that, Jack! But we may not have the option of hiding our little girl,” Rose said with pain in her voice.

Jack showed how much he cared with the frantic rate of his thoughts. “What about your dimension jump?”

The shake of her head dashed a microsecond hope the Doctor allowed and for good reason. “It needs another twenty minutes. And needs to key in on my biology. Her two hearts set Gailia up for too many risks of death. Like you said Doctor, I am not ready to find out if our daughter is capable of regenerating.”

“But the two of you came through on one jump,” Jack said.

“Yes, keyed on my physiology. Like riding a bus with a baby on your chest in a sling,” Rose explained.

Then the Doctor caught another feeble hope as he looked at Jack. “What about your teleport?”

Mr. Living Fixed Point shook his head. “Went down with the power loss.”

“Right then. All of us together. If we are incredibly lucky, then in the worse the old girl can get Gailia out of the danger zone before the Daleks can think. Yeah. Rose?”

She started and looked at her mate in dread. They were going to leave their young daughter on the TARDIS and hope the enemy would simply ignore their home. Same plan with her on the ship worked before at Canary Wharf, only that was an arrogant human enemy. But, what other option remained?

“Rose?”

Again she started and loved the daft alien even more for hugging her close. Rose wished to the bottom cells of her heart that she was more Time Lord to give a chance of saving everyone from the monsters outside. Accepting she was a stupid ape rather than equal to her true love, Rose nodded and swallowed hard to face with him a fear they shared for different reasons. Giving a nod, she sighed. “Yeah.”

His regret and perceived failure of his friends, family, and the entire universe wrapped around the pair. “I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do.”

“I know. Kinda wish we could change things a bit to take away their advantage.”

“I think we all wish that,” Donna said. “Well, I know I do with all of my heart.”

From outside, a Dalek called a second time. “Surrender, Doctor, and face your Dalek masters.”

Rose snorted as the Crucible was put on maximum alert. Shaking her head, the woman grinned at her heart’s husband. “Those fools claim to be your masters yet are still smart enough to grasp that you are their superior.”

“You were the better warrior last time we faced this situation—well, one near enough to this.” The Doctor held back his tears as he shook his head. “But don’t you dare do that again. I don’t think your body could handle the power a second time and I am not ready to regenerate twice in one day.”

Rose nodded but really wished she was that Time Goddess again all the same.

“Daleks,” Donna said in a low tone before Jack muttered, “Oh, God.”

Trying to lighten the mood, not to mention control his emotion overflow into his mate, the Doctor sighed. “It's been good, though, hasn't it? All of us. All of it. Everything we did.”

Rose chuckled as a tear escaped down her cheek when the daft alien repeated three times to Donna, Jack and then to herself, “You were brilliant.”

Focused on his lover, the mother of his precious child, the troubled Time Lord said, “Blimey. Not only were you brilliant, but tenacious and more unpredictable than any woman I ever met in my full life. Thank you for being my mate and love. Thank you for our little girl.”

“Thank you for coming back that first time. Thank you for loving me enough to make our child too.” Rose felt the tears release and she could not hold them back. In his arms, the four faced the nightmare outside with Rose and the Doctor leading the way.

At the door, they heard a whimpering. “Mummy. Daddy. Bad dream.”

Gailia was barely awake and rubbing her eyes along with her face. Bad timing. Rose cleared her throat. “I’ll get her. She’s temperamental about contact after a bad dream.”

“Not like her Mum at all,” Jack said in a last attempt at humor.

“Mummy. Daddy.” The whimper threatened tears on the second word. Not a good sign.

With a nod from the Doctor, Rose went to their daughter to pull the child into her arms. “We’re here, baby girl. But we’ve got to go outside now. Daddy and I need you to be very brave.”

“Kay. Where Daddy?”

Rose looked to see the men outside the still open door with Donna at the door waiting. Outside mother and daughter heard the enemy chanting. “Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!”

At the sound, Gailia whined while her arms tightened around her mother’s neck. “Mummy, monsters in my dream! They’re outside with Daddy and Uncle!”

“I understand, baby girl. Those are called Daleks, just like in the story I told you about the first time I saw Daddy change his face,” Rose explained as she carried her child closer to the door. Donna still stood there waiting, wearing a worried expression on her face. This would be a boon to the Daleks, and she did not want to know what they might do to the child just to hurt her father.

Gailia was terrified. “Make ‘em go away, Mummy! Please? Like when you saved Daddy then!”

“Wish I could do more than that, baby. But Mummy’s body couldn’t endure a second stint as a Goddess.”

At the doors, they slammed shut which nearly gave Rose a flashback to years before. “Rose! Donna! You're no safer in there.”

“Doctor? What are you doing? It’s no use sending the three of us off like last time!” Rose cried out as she tried to open the doors only to find them locked.

He blinked before calling into the ship. “What?”

“What have you done to the doors?” Donna shouted through the wood.

Concern was rising inside the Doctor as he caught the suspicion in his mate’s mind. The repeated actions from his last life, life before that really. Not that such mattered. “It wasn't me. I didn't do anything.”

“Daddy!” Gailia cried out in fear.

Raging against the pain this twist ripped through his hearts, the Doctor glared at the red Dalek before he demanded, “what did you do?”

“This is not of Dalek origin.”

Rose’s voice calling out snatched back the Time Lord’s attention. “Doctor! Promise me this is not the Game Station all over again!”

“I swear to you, Rose, this is not me!” The Doctor turned to glare at his worst nightmare of an enemy. “Stop it! They are important to me. Now open the door and let them out.”

“Oi! Oi, we’re not staying behind!” Donna shouted.

The red Dalek shouted. “This is Time Lord treachery.”

“Me? The door just closed on its own.”

“Nevertheless, the TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed.”

When a trapdoor under the ship opened, more than the TARDIS fell through the hole. Gone were all of the Doctor’s hopes and dreams along with the three ladies who meant everything to him. “What are you doing? Bring it back!”

He couldn’t stand a life with no Rose, Gailia, or Donna. There had to be something to do. At that point, the Doctor was willing to even sacrifice the universe to get those he loved back. “What have you done? Where's it going?”

“The Crucible has a heart of Z-neutrino energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core.” Announced the red Dalek.

Both of the Time Lord’s hearts ceased beating in shock. No, his family! “You can't. You've taken the defenses down. It'll be torn apart! Rose, Gailia, and Donna are still in there!”

“Let them go!” Tears were in Jack’s eyes. All three were his family too, but the Doctor had to do something.

“The females and the TARDIS will perish together. Observe. The last child of Gallifrey is powerless to save his own descendant and human breeder.”

An image of the TARDIS tossed about within the molten core wrenched his hearts further. The sadistic bastards stole all that mattered to the last Time Lord and still held the need to gloat their glory. Reaching out, he felt Rose’s fear and confusion as she clung to their child while trying to work the TARDIS. Already there was massive damage that imploded in near catastrophic violence within the ship! He could hear his little girl screaming in terror through Rose’s ears! Anything at all he would do for his family.

“Please. I'm begging you. I'll do anything! Put me in their place. You can do anything to me, I don't care, just get the three of them out of there!”

“You are connected to no less than the TARDIS. Possibly the human breeder as well. Now feel them both die.”

 

 

Inside the TARDIS, the roundels on the walls were still exploding as Rose frantically searched for the right combination to get the three of them out of danger where they could regroup and go in the battle when they had some sort of an advantage. Unfortunately, she had no idea how to pilot the ship and limited telepathy. Not even her terrified daughter could work to explain what they wanted the ship to do. She could feel the agony in her lover’s heart. Wherever the girls were, they sat in deep danger that he would have activated that damned emergency program over and the three of them were on their own. Were she a Time Lady with understanding of the language and how to fly a TARDIS to any length, Rose could have given them all a break with a nasty twist of a surprise for the Daleks later.

Rose and Gailia hit the grating floor with a nasty bump that also sent the containment jar crashing towards the pair. Glass shattered to rip open Rose’s arms along with Gailia’s scalp, both dangerously deep wounds flooded by the preservation fluid and particles of the Doctor’s once dead hand that broke away from the whole over the years. What fluid had not soaked in the wounds or their clothing and hair was inadvertently inhaled by Rose. Within the particles of Time Lord flesh still thrived with regenerative energy only minutes beyond the injection of power ... energy still highly charged from less than half an hour from its absorption. Rose screamed as the hand withered and its gold energy flowed into her body. While she understood the transformation was painful, the young mother had no idea how deep her lover’s agony dropped until that moment. Childbirth with every possible bad turn hit at once was love making compared to this.

She reached out for help, expecting to connect to her lover. Instead, history repeated itself in a new and updated version. The panel on the console over the heart of the TARDIS opened by itself to released the music and energy of the Time Vortex into the air. Blinding golden light radiated out as tendrils of energy snaked through the air towards Rose and her daughter. As if an old friend, the power touched Rose and easily slid into the eyes and body of the mother.

Donna went wide eyed in shock until her sense kicked in to move her towards the others as she screamed, “Rose! Gailia! Move!”

Rose was not afraid as the energy flowed into her body to turn her into the Time Goddess called Bad Wolf once more. This time Rose did not do this herself. If she survived the transformation again, she would have to remember to point that out to the likely hurt, angry, and worried lover who was father of their whimpering child. Such was the last Rose knew as she became the avatar of time itself. On the floor next to mother and daughter, the spare hand twitched only to vanish. Its reason for being ended.

Bad Wolf pointed at the console to activate but a single button, which activated the engines just in time. Then the Bad Wolf cared for the pup she adored near above any creature in existence, closing the would and turning the preservation fluid into a conduit for her gifts to the thief she stole from Gallifrey so many centuries before. Donna was terrified. “Rose?”

“It’s okay now, Donna Noble. I am Bad Wolf. All of this I foresaw when last I merged with this human form. With your aid, I have prepared the way to give the once Lonely God a gift he has earned many times over. And this is just the beginning.”

“Mummy?”

The haze faded to show the eyes of Rose Tyler-Smith again. “It’s okay, sweetheart. We just needed help to live, so the TARDIS gave us the best help of all. Soon, we will go save Daddy. But for right now, we have to be very silent. Like in those war movies that Grandpa likes, the ones about submarines. Where the ship is on silent running and the crew can’t even drop a spanner without the enemy hearing them. See, no one knows we're here.”

“We fix home then go get Daddy and Uncle Jack back?”

Rose beamed. “There is more to this mission than that, my little Lady. Now, a kiss to heal your little body. Then you cuddle with your Aunt Donna.”

One kiss later, the girl obeyed and Donna was confused. “Is that what Time Lords do? Pump us full of gold light to make themselves another one?”

Bad Wolf returned in full to laugh. “No, Donna Noble. The being Rose Tyler-Smith will become is to be unique even among the Time Lord race. She alone can be one with myself and her children, even little Gailia there in your arms, will be the best of my Divinity and Time Lord merged as one with the right balance of humanity in the mix. Even now the girl is taking on her new essence.”

Gailia passed out in Donna’s arms as gold dust escaped the child’s lips. Before Donna could say anything, Bad Wolf went on, “do not fear for the girl so, Donna Noble. She is safe and well. I have finished healing my vessel while the repairs of the ship are nearing completion. We sit hidden in space, very much as the enemy did to the Universe—save from the sight of mine. One second ahead of those still trapped by the Daleks.”

“Please tell me what’s going on!” Donna begged.

“What is to come is the culmination of many works intricate to the whole. A complicated event in time and space forcefully rippled back and set to converge on you.”

“But why me?”

The smile birthed on the lips of Bad Wolf did not improve Donna’s fears. Even as the Goddess of Time explained, “because you're special.”

“Oh, I'm not,” Donna said.

“Yes, you are. I can see what you're thinking, Donna Noble. All that attitude, all that lip, because all this time you think you're not worth it. Shouting at the world because no one's listening.”

“Stop it.”

“But look at what you did. Your life has always aimed for this. Think about the false reality you endured. Even that was necessary for this time to mesh as it should and will. When my avatar and you first met where the Doctor died. The Christmas you would have been a bride to a traitor. Do you remember that night in both memories?”

Donna swallowed as she nodded. Bad Wolf continued. “That night remember how the Doctor was behaving.”

“He seemed out of control—like the daft alien didn’t want to live anymore.”

“That is exactly how he felt, Donna Noble. My beloved child of Gallifrey, he who is all to this vessel of mine, was so deeply alone in his soul he would have ended his existence to escape the pain their separation created. The difference was you and how you cared about him. Do you remember how you felt at the sight of his body on that stretcher?”

“Yes, like I failed.”

Bad Wolf smirked, “What was the difference of your presence that night?”

“Oi, I knocked some sense in that daft head of his and made him take me home.” Donna snapped.

Her attitude birthed laughter in the chest of the Goddess. “Yes! She grasps the truth. You, Donna Noble saved the Earth and Universe. With your help, we will save more than that yet. Think of how the false reality played out. All the woes the Earth suffered. The loss of London, the attacks by alien races, so much more and all without the intercession of the Doctor. However, you have held his pain in check and helped to make him a better man. A very well chosen woman for the elder sister he once had in a cousin but lost to the war.”

“Stop it.”

“Do you refuse to see the obvious still, Donna Noble?You came to the TARDIS in the most impossible of means. Once you decided to return, you found the Doctor again. None had managed that in the eager manner you did. Even your grandfather drew the two of you back together. But, you don’t believe me. Think about your car, Donna Noble. You parked your car right where the TARDIS was going land. That's not coincidence at all!”

“But you're talking like destiny. There's no such thing. Is there?”

“More along the lines of chosen for a job. I chose you to be there for the Doctor, Donna Noble. With you, Rose Tyler, their daughter and a few more, we will change the universe. Yet, the web and story is still not finished because the pattern's not complete. The strands are still drawing together.”

“Towards what?”

“It is not time for mortal minds to know that secret. For now, in the words of the once Lonely God, Allons-y!”


	8. First Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captured, the Doctor a his human famly struggle imprisoned. On the TARDIS, time is running out. The battle comes to the Daleks this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the facts, BBC owns Doctor Who begining to last.  
> Snuck out the lot to have some fun, I'll return them when I am done.  
> Much to see, much to do. I'm still broke, so please don't sue.

 

The TARDIS shook violently so that only Bad Wolf was standing as the women waited for the time to charge into the battle. Donna felt as if she landed through the bottom of the rabbit hole to drill the thing even deeper still. “That hit! What was it? Bad Wolf, what did it do?”

“Davros’ creations testing the darkest fold in all of reality. The alignment of the twenty seven planets flattened the Z-neutrino energy we escaped from into a single string. A single string of Z-neutrinos compressed into an attack that will dissolve every form of matter by canceling out the electrical field of every atom it touches. Focused into the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade the wavelength would break through into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation touching every atom in existence. Davros intends to cause the destruction of reality itself! Leaving the Daleks alone—the only life forms in existence.”

“That’s insane!” Donna shouted in fear.

Bad Wolf nodded. “As insane as creator and his creation. He calls it the Reality bomb. The first tremors of its power just went out only to loop backwards to lead my avatar here where I needed her most. The ultimate victory that Davros craves must never become reality. Even now, as he taunts my beloved child, the being Davros has become should not exists in this reality yet does.”

With the wave of her hand, Bad Wolf tuned the scanners of the ship back to the prison holding her beloved Time Lord. Goddess and human shared his pain as they watched what was happening to the Doctor. Davros and Caan taunting the emotionally wounded Time Lord.

“And the prophecy unfolds.”

Donna was confused. “What prophecy?”

“Shush.” Bad Wolf admonished.

Caan gleefully laughed. “The Doctor's soul is revealed. See him. See the heart of him.”

“The man who abhors violence, never carrying a gun,” Davros cooed. “But this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people and you fashion them into weapons. Behold your Children of Time transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this.”

Donna roared in outrage as the Doctor tried to explain the actions of those nearest to him. “Liar! We make our choices! Not the Doctor!”

“Already I have seen them sacrifice today, for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman who fell to shelter your offspring. Was she not called Rose Tyler? She, their compatriot known as Donna Noble and even your own hybrid child, Doctor—sacrificed to the superior race in honor of you. How many more? Just think. How many have died in your name? The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you yourself. Engage defence zero five.”

Beats later, a Dalek answered, “transmat engaged.”

The rest of the Children of Time, as Davros named the group, were gathered with the Doctor in his prison. “Don't move, all of you. Stay still.”

His hand touched the forcefield around them, lighting it up. Davros chuckled at the reaction. “Excellent. The final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his surviving children, all gathered as witnesses. Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained.”

“Still scared of me, then?” The Doctor’s voice remained strong, but the man was closer to broken within than ever to date. This the Bad Wolf knew, but she saved a gift more than he pleaded to have granted. She just needed to wait for the right cue.

Davros moved closer to the prison and his captives. “It is time we talked, Doctor. After so very long.”

“No, no, no, no, no. We're not doing the nostalgia tour. I want to know what's happening right here, right now, because the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah? As in dungeon, cellar, prison. You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?”

The Doctor’s bravado brought a smile onto the face of the Time Goddess. In so many years, the man had not changed in the least. She loved him in more meanings than even the Time Lords had words to define the emotions within her being. In this, she and Rose Tyler were one being. They touched the sweet bond that held them taught with the Last Time Lord in the universe as Rose wondered to herself within the Goddess, ‘ _if only there had been another option then. A way to tuck the Time Lords and Gallifrey away from the danger._ ’

As the touch connected to the Doctor, tow different events unfolded. First his soul sang with pride, hope, and joy at the link to his mate. The man held no idea that Bad Wolf had returned as of yet. The time for that knowledge had not yet arrived. Yet the contact filled the Time Lord with more than fire. Now the Time Lord knew perceived wife, his mate, along with their child and his sister were all safe and sound—just waiting to come to save the day. Second was the lurking idea in the mind of the Goddess—could they save his race long known dead by the multiverse? Possible?

Davros’ answer sounded weak as he admitted to a perceived arrangement with his creations. Not even Donna or Bad Wolf accepted that as plausible. Donna snorted. “The idiot needs to check his dosage, whatever they’ve got him on.”

Bad Wolf smirked as the Doctor took a measure of control back. “No, no, no, no, no. No, I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet!”

Donna busted out laughing while Bad Wolf smirked in pride. There was her chose one, living and burning with the power to right this wrong. She felt his mind racing every variable while coaxing more and more contact with Rose Tyler … yes, the once human altered her name. Make that Rose Tyler-Smith.

“So very full of fire, are you not. And to think your now dead breeder crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find you again. What did she gain in latching herself and her young to a man such as you?” Davros toyed, but the Doctor knew better and was not about to give in to the torment.

“Then why am I still alive?” the Doctor asked in a challenging tone. “All this time your creations have wanted me dead and obviously you are not their master anymore. So, why are we here at all?”

“Very good, my Doctor. Buy time while digging out the truth. Then again, you never give less than your best,” Bad Wolf said in an amused voice.

“You must be here and alive, Doctor. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan.”

In answer, Caan called out. “So cold and dark. Fire is coming. The endless flames.”

Martha looked aghast as she asked, “what is that thing?”

“You've met before. In New York, when we stopped the Dalek’s attempt at invading Earth in the Great Depression. The last of the Cult of Skaro. But it flew into the Time War, unprotected.”

In pride he did not deserve, Davros said, “Caan did more than that. He saw time. Its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you Doctor, with your Children of Time. Both of your hearts claimed and broken in your name.”

“This I have foreseen, in the wild and the wind. The Doctor will be here as witness, at the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time. And one of them will die.” Caan preached.

Bad Wolf knew there was more, yet dared not influence the flow of events more than needed. Already her avatar grew weaker as together they healed the ship that would become home again. If only she could ease her chosen child’s fears more as the Doctor roared out. “Was it you, Caan? Did you kill Rose, Gailia, and Donna? Why did the TARDIS door close? Tell me!”

Jackie Tyler whimpered in her cell not knowing her daughter and granddaughter were still alive. For a beat, even the Doctor lost his bond to Rose and feared the worst—his lover was covering her injuries to protect his soul. Hearts flayed open, his reaction only served to amuse Davros. “Oh, that's it. The anger, the fire, the rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is. Why so shy? Show your remaining companions. Show them your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that too.”

“I have seen. At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed. The Children of Time will gather, and one of them will die.”

The time Goddess sensed his confusion and how the Time Lord began to suffer again in the belief those dearest to him were in danger and possibly dead. “What does that mean?”

“We will discover it together. Our final journey. Because the ending approaches. Supreme Dalek, the time has come. Now, detonate the Reality bomb!”

“Yes, the time has come,” Bad Wolf answered. “But not time for what that mangled scientist or his creations believes. Get ready to move, Donna Noble.”

 

 

As the Crucible’s iris revealed the green bomb, a Dalek called out, “activate planetary alignment field.”

This was the beginning of her countdown. Bad Wolf was eager and ready to show what her chosen child’s mate had and would become in thanks for releasing all control in faith and trust. Another Dalek answered by saying, “Universal Reality detonation in two hundred rels.”

Still the Doctor continued to try and work out peace. Yes, the Time Lord was worn and sick of war. “You can't, Davros! Just listen to me! Just stop!”

“Ah, ha, ha, ha! Nothing can stop the detonation. Nothing and no one!”

Or so the fool thought. Bad Wolf smiled as she looked at the waking Time Tot from impossible beginnings and the woman who would do anything to matter. “Donna Noble, for this fight, I am going to grant you a gift. You will not be able to keep this forever because your body is not meant for this destiny. However, in this fight you will show the Doctor how good he will become when I gift him the same in return.”

“Lucky him,” Donna complained.

Bad Wolf chuckled. “But, your destiny is just as important. For the universe must be prepared. And only you can set the foundations. Besides, you can’t keep your family away. Choose now Donna Noble: forget everything or cease traveling.”

“Kinda do both with the first,” she said.

Granting the woman a nod, Bad Wolf wore a sad smile. “But in forgetting you will never see you family again to keep from the fate where you die in agony.”

“As long as I get good presents, I can deal with being stuck on Earth. And I have to have lots of visits!”

Chuckling, Bad Wolf’s smile brightened. “Agreed. Now to give the Daleks hell.”

With a kiss to Donna’s forehead, knowledge was transfered. A light touch to the child’s fully woke little Gailia. “Mummy? Why are you glowing?”

“I am not Rose Tyler, little one.”

“No, Rose Tyler-Smith, like me!”

Both adult women chuckled. Yes, this was the Doctor’s daughter. The time Goddess lit her eyes for the child to understand. “I am called Bad Wolf. Your mother is my vessel when this reality is in peril. Now, we must go save your father and all realities.”

“Butt kicking time!” Gailia shouted to the womens’ amusement as her tiny arms shot up over her head.

Proud and edging the danger zone for her avatar, Bad Wolf sent the TARDIS back into the heart of the battle She handed a crystal over to Gailia who ran through Dalek attacks on her to throw the crystal at the forcefield. This twisted a hole through long enough for the little girl to rush. Once inside, Gailia was swept up by her grateful and terrified father while his little girl clung to the Time Lord for all her worth and sobbed in relief.

Davros shouted. “Activate holding cells! Kill any who attempt to interfere or escape!”

Every human and Time Lord were locked into one cell. The Doctor was panicked as the rest were sealed together after he swept his only living child into his arms. His was grateful to hold his daughter again, but could not feel his mate. Jackie instinctively rushed for the Doctor and Gailia followed by Mickey, Jack, Sarah Jane, and Martha. The the TARDIS doors opened again to reveal Donna Noble in a bad mood. Of course, Davros had no idea how bad that was for he or his creations.

“Not happening today, Scrappy,” Donna said as she exited the TARDIS to have the doors shut tight again. When Davros shot at her, Donna was sent back flying against one of the low control panels. Poor, predictable Davros. This Donna caught on was predicted by the Bad Wolf, not to mention much more the Time Goddess hinted to before.

Watching her body fly through the air ripped at the Doctor’s hearts. That was his sister, he held his only living daughter, and there was no sign of his Rose. “Donna! Donna! Are you all right, Donna?”

“I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic,” Davros said.

As one of his creations began the countdown at twenty, Davros proclaimed in pride, “stand witness, Time Lord. Stand witness, humans. Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless. Oh. And the end of the universe has come.”

Gailia whimpered before she whispered, “I’m scared, Daddy.”

“We’re together, sweetheart. If only we had your mum with us too.”

“She’s not here. The wolf lady borrowed her.”

“Wolf Lady?” The pallor on the Doctor’s face as the countdown dropped to the final ten rels was not over the situation anymore. He dreaded what his daughter likely meant. Not Bad Wolf. As long as they were held apart … the Doctor almost felt certain his true love was gone. It explained the lack of contact and the fading her felt near the end. He didn’t get to say goodbye or tell his almost wife how much he loved her!

On the count of one, an alarm sounded with no attack on the universe. The the Doctor felt a weak mind touching his that was not his daughter or Rose. Looking back where she landed, he near collapsed to see a wiser and wickedly amused Donna giving a smirk. The Daleks talked about the system in shutdown while the detonation was negative. As the red Dalek demanded an explanation, Gailia looked confused. “Didn’t the monsters pay their power bill this month?”

Despite the situation, every Child of Time gathered busted out in tearful laughter. Mickey shook his head. “She got that from Rose.”

Jack beamed. “Yup, that was a Rose comment if ever I heard one, Doc.”

“Mmm, I don’t think that was it, star-child. Then again, I don’t want to see their power bill next month either. What happened, I think, was my hand closing all Z-neutrino relay loops using an internalized synchronous back-feed reversal loop. That button there.” Donna explained as she pointed to what she hit and a wicked grin again birthed on her lips.

The Doctor was in shock. Was the universe having a pull on both of his legs? This was impossible! “Donna, you can't even change a plug!”

“Do you want to bet, Time Boy?”

Glaring as much as eyes void of their organs might, Davros sneered. “You'll suffer for this.”

The Doctor noticed Donna lift a lever on the panel in front of her as Davros threatened her. He stood still as he clung to his daughter and watched what Donna’s action did, knowing she would explain what she caused. He had no idea from where he was  
standing and did not have to wait long. The charge meant for Donna reversed to travel up Davros’ arm instead and caused him to scream. Donna gave her explanation in a tired tone. “Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrograde field arc inversion.”

“Go Auntie Donna!” a calmer and more courageous Gailia shouted as she clapped.

“You'll suffer for this. Exterminate her!” Davros roared only to be echoed by his creations.

None had thought to disable the panel, so Donna went to working the controls with the skill of a Time Lord. The Doctor rather enjoyed stepping back to watch what a mix of Time Lord and human could pull off in one being. A Dalek cried out in surprise. “Weapons non-functional.”

Oh, Donna was enjoying herself! “Phwor. Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix.”

If the Doctor was not shocked, surprised, and just this side of impressed before, this twist nailed it all and more. “How did you work that out?”

“The Wolf Lady made her this way, Daddy.” Gailia explained.

“Part Time Lord. Part human. Oh, yes,” Donna said in a cocky tone so much like the Doctor, they were very much like siblings. She beamed a cheeky grin before tilting her head. “A biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Donna. Less than what would have happened, but still cool all the same.”

A blink and the obvious came to the Doctor’s mind. “The Doctor Donna. Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming. The Doctor Donna.”

Jackie was beyond her comfort zone and deep in confusion. “What Wolf Lady? Where is your Mum, sweetheart? And what is a blooming medicrisis? Why is Donna talking like himself here?”

“Metacrisis, Jackie,” the Doctor corrected. “A being created by merging one species with another in an post-embryonic stage. Donna talks like me because … well. Basically we just became half-siblings in a physical manner.”

“Mummy’s holding the Wolf Lady in her. They’re on the TARDIS still, Grammy,” Gailia helped to finish answering her grandmother’s questions.

Donna worked the panel again as she called out. “Holding cells deactivated. And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boy in a suit. Get to work. I’m not going to do the whole job for my little brother and see you take all the credit this go.”

Handing Gailia over to Jackie, the Doctor felt new hope breathe in him. Rose was likely sleeping after releasing the power of the Time Vortex. At least that was what he hoped as Donna set the incoming Daleks to spin dry and Gailia laughed as one shouted, “Help me. Help me!”

“And the other way.” Donna said as she sent the Daleks twisting the opposite direction.

“What did you do? ” The Doctor asked in genuine curiosity touched with a shade of amusement.

“Trip switch circuit-breaker in the psychokinetic threshold manipulator.”

Her explanation made the Doctor feel like a naughty student back in the days of his first incarnation. “But that's brilliant! Why did I never think of that?”

“Because you was just a Time Lord, you dumbo little brother, lacking that little bit of human. That gut instinct that comes hand in hand with Planet Earth. I can think of ideas you couldn't dream of in a million years. So can Gailia thanks to that bit of her Mum. Heck, I bet Rose would do the same if she had the chance to balance your family. Ah, the universe has been waiting for us. Now, let's send that trip switch all over the ship. Did I ever tell you, best temp in Chiswick? Hundred words per minute.”

The Doctor laughed mostly with relief. Donna talking about Rose gave him hope that she would survive this. “By the way, I’m older so you’re the little sister.”

“In your dreams, Time Boy! I’m the one keeping you on the straight. That make me the big sister. But now, you have a woman of your own who better keep you on your skinny toes.” Then Donna muttered to him alone, hidden by the shouts of confused Daleks. “She is fine, but I think this is her last stint as a Goddess. And no pulling it out of her this time. Something about a gift of thanks or something like that.”

“Donna, you are one heck of a sister and I love you for giving me that answer.” All of his fears dissolved as he worked the panel with her.

She slapped his arms as her cheeks blushed. “Yeah? Just don’t forget one bit of advice from your big sister: sometimes, a woman likes to hear her man tell her she is wanted and still has his heart—or hearts, in your case that is. Now Alons-y!”

“Oi! Stop stealing my line!” He complained as they worked in harmony together. It was nice to know what having a sibling was like. Hell, nice to have a family near like himself again after too many centuries alone.


	9. Divine Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Bad Wolf doesn’t like when children of the Divine pervert the gift of life. Should someone have told that to Davros? Oh, yeah. That’s right, the Doctor tried. For that effort and so much more, the man deserves a few gifts. Or is a Time Goddess wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you know the BBC holds Doctor Who as their own.  
> So the lot, TARDIS through Doctor, I have taken out on loan.  
> DO not sue and do not attack.  
> If you do, from me, you get nothing back.

 

Jack started to go for the TARDIS only to stop when the doors opened to let off the light of the Bad Wolf. The Goddess hidden within the light set a finger to her lips to keep he and the other Children of Time still. Time had run out but not arrived at the same time for her arrival in the battle. Gailia ran over to her Father and Aunt as the latter said, “come on then, you two. We've got twenty seven planets to send home. Activate magnetron.”

With ease, Jack sent a disabled Dalek down a corridor while Sarah and Jackie did the same to another. Sarah Jane smiled and shook hands with Jackie. “So you’re Rose’s mother then?”

“Oh, yeah. Known himself for long, you?”

“Most of my life.”

“He aged mine. Kept Rose out a full year without so much as a phone call!”

“Are you joking?” Sarah Jane asked in shock. “His driving is getting worse then.”

Davros shouted for them to stop, but their family simply had no idea how to once started. Rose sent large guns known to work on the Daleks to Jack and Mickey who covered the family. The truly mad scientist shouted. “You will desist!”

Mickey had his gun aimed on Davros at point blank range. “Just stay where you are, mister.”

Back at the panel, Donna beamed at her partners. “Ready? And reverse.”

“Off you go, Clom.” The Doctor cried out with a laugh.

Gailia giggled as she pulled out two rods before saying, “back home, Adipose Three.”

“Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the Lost Moon of Poosh. Sorted. Ha!” the Doctor said in a pleasure he feared would never flow through his soul again.

Beaming up at her Daddy, Gailia said, “we are _very_ good.”

“Yes, we are. Ha!” The Doctor shouted as he released another planet. “We need more power!”

Jackie went over in fear for her unnaturally glowing daughter. “Is anyone going to tell us what's going on?”

Donna left father and daughter to it as she went to answer that shaky question, hoping to not earn herself a Jackie Tyler special. The memory of her brother’s was enough—thanks.

“Well, himself there poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand. When we were tossed about it went loose and broke all over Gailia and Rose just before the console opened and the energy in the heart of the TARDIS swept into Rose. That is what saved all of us by the way. I got to act as the diversion by getting to know what it is like to be so smarty-warty. Oh, that was terrible! I am never saying that again!” Donna complained as her expression soured—she looked as if the words were disgusting to taste.

The Doctor caught this last. “Say what?”

“Smarty-warty!” Donna called back over her shoulder.

A dirty grim birthed on his lips as he said, “you just said it again!”

“Brat! Get those planets moving!”

Pulling one more rod he grinned, “got only one left to go and waiting on you, sis. Finish up already.”

Donna shot the guy a raspberry before returning to the conversation as she drew him in at the same time. “Anyway! I was turned into a metacrisis human slash Time Lord or Lady … however that works out. All to keep the Daleks watching us rather than the obvious intervention by a time Goddess inside your almost wife.”

Jackie Tyler caught onto that last statement hard. “Almost what?”

“Daddy married mummy mind-to-mind, Grammy. But he did ask her to marry him right after too,” Gailia explained.

“It is this or another metacrisis who looks like himself leaving with you lot back to Pete’s World and that doesn’t end well. Trust me, I looked,” Donna explained. “Anyway, I was normal till I came out of the TARDIS. Time Lord mind stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros! Now look at me—part human, part Time Lord. And I got the best bit of the Doctor. I got his mind.”

“Making two of him then? That is a scary thought!” Jackie said.

Gailia thought it was great. “Grammy!”

Jack smirked. “I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now.”

“Be nice, Uncle Jack!” Gailia snapped—a little Jackie shinning through in her facial expression.

The Doctor shook his head. “You're so unique the timelines were converging on you. Human being with a Time Lord brain. Without the alteration, the world would have imploded if not worse.”

Davros roared at Dalek Caan. “But you promised me, Dalek Caan. Why did you not foresee this?”

“But he did, mean man,” Gailia answered in a tone cute as a child with her father’s presence along with her mother’s spirit while Dalek Caan broke into a fit of mad giggles nearing laughter.

Her proud father nodded. “Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages, getting Donna Noble, my mate, and our daughter to the right place at the right time.”

“This would always have happened with the conception of your child by Rose Tyler. I only helped, Doctor,” Dalek Caan admitted.

At last, Davros grasped the obvious. “You betrayed the Daleks.”

“I _saw_ the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed, no more!”

Jack noticed the threat coming from the levels above before anyone else and shouted, “heads up!”

It was the red Dalek. This time, his mood matched the color of his shell—angry. “Davros, you have betrayed us.”

Davros cried out. “It was Dalek Caan.”

Gailia glared at the mean man her tone only went from cute to snooty without any loss of presence or spirit. “Tattle-tale!”

Humans, Time Lord, and in-betweens all broke down into laughter until the red Dalek shouted. “The Vault will be purged. You will all be exterminated.”

The laser beam it fired hit the control panel, exploding one side and causing the brave little girl to scream in fear. Jack glared at the fear his little near niece likely felt as he turned his weapon on the red Dalek. “Like I was saying, feel this!”

With the squeeze of his trigger, the immortal man fired a pulse extended in length and power to explode the red Dalek. At the ruined panel, the Doctor assessed the damage. “Oh, we've lost the magnetron. And there's only one planet left. Oh, guess which one. But we can use the TARDIS. Holding Earth stability. Maintaining atmospheric shell.”

Dalek Caan cried out. “The prophecy must complete. I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Doctor.”

Knowing the truth and fearing how close the Doctor came to destroying the Daleks in his fourth incarnation, Davros shouted, “don't listen to him!”

The once silent the Vault filled with music that hummed within the bonds between all TARDISes and their pilots as Bad Wolf exited the TARDIS barely holding together her avatar’s mortal shell. “You fear because if the Doctor thinks about the facts, your creations are now large enough to act as a terrible threat against every cosmos with or without your Reality Bomb, Davros.”

“Who and what are you? Not the weakling human female the Doctor used for breeding.”

“Rose Tyler-Smith is far more than a means of reproduction to the Doctor and the most important woman in the universe in the eyes of the Divine.”

Davros chuckled as he turned to face the newcomer full on. “Then who or what are you if not the female?”

“I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself once again. I took the wave of threats you have caused to scatter them in time and space. A message to lead the three of us females here now to act as the key to the end of your race in time here where we are needed first.”

Frightened for his only love, the Doctor spoke in the hopes of drawing his pink and gold human back from the power. “Rose, you've got to stop this now. We’ve been here before, remember Rose? My last incarnation with the ears and leather. You nearly burned then, Rose, and you will if you don’t let go now. Please, Rose. For us, just let go now. ”

Rose looked through those beautiful eyes as she smiled at him, their family and friends. “I want you safe. All of you. Protected from the abominations twisted from the gift of life once granted to Davros.”

“Doctor, what’s happening?” Jackie asked in a scream.

“It’s like the time my other face sent Rose back as promised, Jackie. She’s looked into the heart of the TARDIS again. Like before she has absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that. Now the entire time vortex is running through her head. Every cell in her body's dying. You saw what it did to me and I only held it for a few seconds. No knowing how long Rose has held her in this go around.”

Jackie panicked. “Rose! Do what he says! Think about the baby, Rose!”

“It’s different this time.”

“Yes, because this time you will die.” Davros chuckled. “My children are too vast for you to destroy us all.”

Bad Wolf took back control. “I erased not just a foul fleet of your creations, Davros. I took out their so-called God. Yes, I borrowed Rose Tyler’s body to exterminate your first creation. Their lost Emperor. But I will not sully this good woman’s hands again to undo what you have done.”

“You cannot you mean,” Davros said.

“Will not,” Bad Wolf pronounced each word firmly as a growl filled the air from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. “Yet, everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. Stolen from judgment were you, thus you and all of your children created in this reprieve Caan granted your insanity I now return to that judgment. Thus I leave the prophecy granted to Caan fulfilled.”

“No!” Davros bellowed in true terror as her tendrils of power flowed out to fill the air and Daleks throughout the Crucible and beyond. Those their mad creator had hidden as an extra attack if defeated again.

Bad Wolf’s eyes glowed brighter still. “Merging the Dalekanium power feeds to your being. Connecting each cell you blasphemed and violated in the creation of your race who even now finds you disqusting and contaminated due to your beginnings. Yes, you are their pet for use when more of their kind is in need of creation but nothing more than such.”

As she wavered slightly, her hand extended to the others. “Doctor, this cannot be done by myself alone in this shell, my chosen one. I beg you to help me set time right again as its designated Champion once more.”

Not giving one thought to the consequences, he rushed over in the hope of saving the life and mind of his beloved mate. The one human who was a Goddess for him long before they found the Emperor’s plans. As their hands slid together some energy flowed into him to take from the Time Lord years of existence that would grow his wife’s strength. The Bad Wolf asked in his mind, “How long do you want with this woman?”

“Long as she wishes to be with me.”

“So be it in the way you prepared but did not know.”

Together they opened the edge of the Timelock that withheld the Last Great Time War from the remainder of the universe. Where Caan rescued its creator from the mouth of the Nightmare Child. Dalek Caan blessed the couple for locking his being with the rest though his warning of death echoed out in the end. Soon they were gone. When the edge was sealed, the Doctor focused all of his attentions onto his beloved alone. “Rose let me drain the energy out of you. It’s no different than before.”

“I have inhabited her body too long, Time Lord of ours. If you were to draw me from this form she who was born to this flesh will die without hope of recovery.”

“But she cannot hold you forever. I told you I want all of our lives together, me and Rose and anyone our love creates. Please, don’t take her away from me.”

“You love her that deeply?”

“That deeply and more.”

Bad Wolf smiled. “It took you long to say it, though the words are on occasion equally as important as your actions. I will release her, but your chosen will not be the same. We were merged too long for that to be.”

Collapsing into the Doctor’s arms Rose let out a long exhale. Power exited her eyes, nose, and mouth until she passed out in the arms of her Time Lord—limp. Jackie sobbed out. “Rose!”

Looking up, the Doctor saw a familiar phenomenon. Jack asked, “Doctor, tell me that is not a temporal paradox closing in on itself.”

“Now get in the TARDIS! Everyone! All of you, inside! Run! Gailia! Sarah Jane! Jackie! Jack! Martha! Mickey! In! In! In! In!” Sweeping Rose’s body into his arms, the pair followed the rest on board. Handing Rose over to Jack, the Doctor was serious. “Get Rose to the Infirmary now, Jack. Start a full scan and set up a drip to balance her fluids.”

“And off we go,” the Doctor said in a shout as he flew around the controls to dematerialize over the planet as the Crucible vanished.

Sarah Jane asked, “But what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space.”

“I'm on it,” the Doctor said as he smiled at his giddy little girl. “I mean we’re on it. Come on Time Tot, time for a lesson I think.”

Switching on the microphone, the little girl beat her proud father to the punch. “Torchwood Hub, this is the Daddy’s Girl who so _rocked_ the multiverse! Are you there? And you better be or I’ll get ma-d!”

Despite Rose unconscious, the adults in the room laughed. Even Gwen’s voice was full of mirth as she answered, “don’t get mad. We hear you loud and clear, Tot.”

“Hi Auntie Gwen! Is Uncle Ianto okay too?”

“Just fine, baby girl,” the man himself answered. “Tell me Jack’s with you and fine.”

Said Jack returned wearing a huge grim on his lips. “Ianto, you know I’m fine. But we’ll talk about that tonight.”

Looking up at her father, Gailia wore a panicked expression. “Daddy. Uncle Jack is not talking like you better talk to Mummy, please?”

“That is exactly what he is saying, daughter of mine.”

“Ewwww!”

Again the group laughed. This worsened when Gailia glared at Jack to say, “Bedroom only! You are as bad as Grammy and Grampy!”

Jackie blushed hot, worsening when Jack chuckled. “Oh, no. I’m way worse.”

“I can attest to that,” Ianto said to flare Jackie’s blush hotter, make Gailia squirm, and the adults laugh.

“Speaking of Mummy, there is a certain lady looking for her Doctor,” Jack said.

Kissing the top of his daughter’s head before giving a look to Jackie, the Doctor rushed off with her still flustered voice choking out. “Get going!”

 

 

In the Infirmary, Rose was on the bed nearest to the door with her eyes closed. Worn and recovering, but still so beautiful in the eyes of her mate. The Doctor wondered at how lucky he was to have his beloved back before his conscience wondered if he was wrong in wanting to keep she and their daughter with him—a rift holding the pair from Rose’s birth family (such as it was) forever. Assuming she was asleep again, he had not shielded and his beloved held an opinion on his last thought. He noted her subconscious threat if he considered for any length of time the idea of leaving she or their daughter behind. Two points of comfort: Rose was back to her true self and still held onto their bond.

Assuring himself that his beloved was physically sound, the Doctor’s mind snatched on an alteration within his love. Rose was, different. Just, different. The vibrations from her body and … no. He rushed over and began working the machinery to make a more accurate diagnosis only to check the equipment and re-run the same scans. What he saw could not be true! Within Rose’s chest were TWO hearts! “How?”

“My body was dead when I came out of the TARDIS, Doctor. Bad Wolf was inside of me too long this time,” Rose explained as she sighed with her eyes still closed. “To save me, she called in a being from your furthest past who died but wished to have you back—as in your soul not just your handsome face I have dreamed of for three years. Looks like the big, bad devil was right—he just refused to notice I would be reborn better for you and our daughter.”

“An oversight I am deeply grateful for, I assure you. If I had lost you, Rose—”

A sigh and she rolled onto her side to face him as if still asleep. “No more of that. I am fine and better. I am a triple blend who is not about to die any time soon. Get use to having two more females on board, Doctor. Gailia and I are signing on for the full ride.”

Tears in his eyes, the Doctor kissed Rose’s cheek before whispering, “welcome back aboard, my Lady. Who from my past is now with me again?”

“She was a Time Lady named Arkytior and she was your husband. No, no, no. Wait a minute. She was your wife. Why did I get that confused?”

“Your mind is still repairing itself,” the Doctor said with tears trailing down his cheeks. Then he ran to the door. “Whoever is not busy at the moment! I need a cup of hot sweet tea in here now! Four cups in one if you don’t mind but sweetened for one the way Rose likes hers! And one for myself as well! Two sugars in mine!”

Beaming, the Doctor returned to his almost wife’s side. As Rose’s eyes opened for the smallest moment, the Doctor saw blues eyes and dark hair again. His first wife! Sorrows melted as her honey hazels filled his vision before they kissed deeply. Lips releasing, he whispered to her exactly what they both wanted him to say the last time they were together. “Rose Tyler, I love you.”

Her lips crashed into his as she desperately kissed her true love. The three words she longed to hear were at last said by his lips. She flooded his mind with all those words did for her as he swallowed her mind’s touch faster than once he would have dared. So long the lonely Time Lord was alone in his mind. A silence only another Time Lord could break. Not only did their daughter touch and buzz in the back of his skull, but his beloved Rose was washing away the emptiness with her love and claims to him. The familliar hum brought the once, and in a manner of speaking, Last Time Lord true peace.

The couple blushed slightly as their precious daughter giggled at the door. “I helped make the tea, Daddy! Mummy feeling better?”

“A little, sweetheart. Is everyone safe?” Rose asked.

“We’re all fine,” Jackie said as she carried in mugs of tea. “I’m only worried about you. Now someone tell me what happened!”

Instinctively, the Doctor went around the bed to gain distance from his near mother-in-law. Of course, she caught on to his reaction. “What happened to my baby, you—”

“Mummy and me can make Daddy even more happy now, Grammy!” Gailia announced with a big smile on her face. “Daddy isn’t lonely in his head anymore! I can hear him so good now and I can hear Mummy too! This is even better than I ever dreamed!”

For her granddaughter’s sake alone, Jackie Tyler reined in her frustration and anger. “Could someone who is seconds from a repeat of our first meeting please explain what this means?”

“Mum, my body was not meant to hold Bad Wolf again.”

“Then why did you, sweetheart?” Jackie near whined in worry.

Rose knew her mother meant well. Now the younger woman could only hope that Gailia could help them tame the situation and language until her mother understood. “Mum, without Bad Wolf, Gailia, Donna, and I all would have died along with the TARDIS. Not to mention we all were injured. Donna! The power will burn her up like it did my old body!”

“What?” Jackie shouted.

Gailia whimpered. “Auntie Donna let its go, Mummy. She’d rather be on Earth with us visiting to help and play than forget everything.”

The answer relaxed Rose’s muscles as she relaxed back onto the bed in relief. Donna was too good a friend to lose. When her mate washed her soul with his agreement about his almost big sister, Rose was in a swirl of emotions of her own. She smiled at himself, who wore the goofiest grin imaginable, before she chuckled inside and out. “You will not lose us, love. Never alone again.”

“A gift more precious than any I can imagine—treasured and honored above all others, my mate.”

Beaming proudly and sending out her own love and joys to them, Gailia carefully took the cup of tea for her mother that her Grammy made to hand the full cup without splashing so much as a drop. “Here, Mummy! See I’m a really big girl now!”

Giving a wink, her father chuckled. “Of course. After all, you just proved you rock the multiverse. A simple passing of tea, no sweat.”

His comment sent Gailia’s hearts soaring and both of her parents were pleased by the child’s emotions. Time for them to be happy after too much fear. Once the Mother/Mother-in-law-to-be/Grandmother in one was informed about what had happened. Jackie Tyler crossed her arms over her chest and glared. “You get no tea until I get an answer, Doctor! This time I will not take silence as an answer! My daughter is not the only one involved this time, my granddaughter is too. What has happened to the two girls who are everything to me?”

Rose took a sip of her tea to ease her headache and avoid speaking with her mirth at the Doctor’s plight known to the other two Time Lords in the room. He plotted revenge for later as the only male Time Lord stepped closer to her. “That Rose absorbed the Time Vortex once was impossible, Jackie. I left in her mind when I took the power out of her last time the impression of how dangerous any attempts of becoming Bad Wolf a second time could be.”

“Wait! That feeling of forbidden, like the universe could implode or something … that was you?” Rose demanded.

“Look what happened, Rose. I wanted to keep you out of that danger. I can’t live without you alive in the least.”

Gailia whimpered at the serious tones and emotions. Not the feelings she dreamed her parents holding ever. “But, Mummy’s alive and we’re here now Daddy.”

“Yes, my precious Time Tot. And you remember what Bad Wolf said?”

“Mummy’s body died, so you couldn’t take her out of Mummy. But … Daddy, how did she get out of Mummy?”

“A miracle I doubt could ever happen again, Time Tot,” the Doctor answered with a mixture of emotions in his soul as much as on his face. “Bad Wolf went into my distant past—far back and recent both to gather the body and soul of my very first wife in two different existences. Mixing the two with your Mummy’s remains, she was able to hold Rose’s soul here in life while giving her a new life at the same time.”

“I am confused.” Jackie interrupted sharply. “Are you saying my daughter died and now she is someone completely different who was dead too?”

“Mum, listen to me,” Rose said firmly. “I am still Rose Tyler-Smith. I am still your daughter. My soul was evaporating into the next world and needed an anchor to stay here with a new body to repair what the power had killed. Arkytior and I merged as one person to give her new life and continue mine at the same time. Which would be better? Me dead or alive and merged with another?”

“How much of you is her though?” Jackie whimpered with tears in her eyes.

Rose smiled. The truth would likely shut down her mother’s mind. However, the words needed said at last. “Mum, sit in this chair here beside me.”

Gailia led her grandmother to the seat the TARDIS provided out of sight for the shaken human’s sake. She did birth the Wolf after all.

Once Jackie was settled in the seat, Rose smiled. The truth was blazing in her mind and she near did not believe the idea, but she was grateful for the truth at the same time. “Mum, do remember telling me about how hard you and Dad worked to have me? The miscarriages and unwanted cycles rather than pregnancies?”

The tears fell at the memory of that conversation. “Bet that was a problem with the other universe’s me too. Why were we blessed with you but not them?”

“Mum, my soul was halved by an arrogant and evil being who wanted me as his possession not a true wife.”

The Doctor was in shock. “Omega?”

Nodding, Rose smiled gently. “You remember when one of your companions named me Patience for all I had to deal with you in our last meeting in life?”

Gailia beamed. “That’s a pretty name!”

Chuckling, the adults feel the tension ebb a measure. Rose rubbed the top of her daughter’s head.”Then it was Twenty-sixth century Earth. When I regenerated, the human in charge saw me as a threat and he shot me in the back of my head. I didn’t have enough brain matter left to trigger or even control another regeneration, and vanished as my body died. Omega was claiming me as his wife again, but I wanted to be with you. My husband who loved me and encouraged me rather than chained me as an object. My soul ripped into two pieces that violently sent my youth and trust in you into a further past of the Earth. I sought your soul and was near dissolving into nothing at all. Then I heard weeping mixed with a plea for a chance to have a baby of her own.”

Jackie went into emotional shock. “Me? You heard my prayer?”

A gentle smile and Rose nodded. “You granted me the chance to exist again and, even better, you set me in a position to reunite with my beloved husband. Mum, I chose you over millions of other women with the same plea in their hearts. You who ached in ways I did when each of my thirteen children were lost. I gave you myself in the faith that you would mold me into a woman who could keep my husband on his toes. When I chose your womb, I also gave you the fertility your genes stole in your birth. That is why we have my little brother. Would have had many siblings if Dad hadn’t died in this universe.”

“Better two than none,” Jackie said in a voice thick with emotions. “Then you were a Time Lord or whatever … are you—?”

Rose nodded. “Now that I am whole again, yes. I am a Time Lady in full with a touch still of Time Goddess and human both, as is my daughter along with my mate.”

“Wait! I’m—” the Doctor sputtered out in surprise.

The wicked amusement in his Rose’s eyes almost made the man relax in relief. “When we touched hands to up the power. An exchange had to happen for all we wanted to happen, Doctor. My once Other. Ask me something I could not know now that Bad Wolf has left my mind without all of her knowledge.”

“Tell us about our last parting. When you were my Arkytior I mean.”

“I talked you out of your desire to be with my memory to battle Omega for the whole of existence. When you left, Bad Wolf caught my missing facet of my soul to bring us back together. Not to mention fulfilled our desires in an unusual manner.”

Smirking with naughty pleasure at the confusion withing the Doctor, Rose took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket only to reset the device to what she needed. Looking up at his stunned expression, Rose neared a deep laugh. Giving his body a scan over, she smiled in victory at the answer the little favorite technology of her mate revealed. Once she handed this back to the Doctor, his felt slammed by impossible. Like the TARDIS devices, he ran a diagnostic while a pleased Rose drank the last of her tea. Scanning himself again did nothing to ease the surprise, the Doctor again ran a diagnostic to the amusement of his mate and daughter.

“Mummy, does this mean we are really like Daddy and not like the ones lost in the war?”

Rose beamed at his astute daughter. “Exactly, baby girl. Time Lord/Human/and Divinity in one but not a hybrid. Merely a weaving of the missing links each held alone rather than taking away from any one thread of genetic existence. Once upon a time I would have never grasp that on my own. Never again, my mate.”

“First life … first incarnation? How?”

“Now we have all of our lives together. And Rassilon’s attempt at locking the Time Lords to his will of Thirteen lives only? Divinity hates when children try to set the rules.”

“We die when we’re ready to!” Gailia announced in an excited voice.

Smiling at her daughter, Rose nodded. “Exactly, and until then we regenerate. Will that be enough lives to manage a ginger mane on your head, love of my many lives?”

Mother and daughter laughed at the still disbelieving Doctor’s antics. Then Jackie came back enough to slap her almost son-in-law as she did a face in the past. “Oi! Say thank you to that Goddess and get over the obvious! Drink your tea before your brain breaks anymore than you let it so far, you daft alien!”

This caused Rose to roar in laughter. Her Mum landed the blow on the same cheek with the same result as in the Doctor’s prior incarnation! Her daughter’s confusion only added onto Rose’s laughter while the Doctor did as ordered. ‘ _Last thing I ever want to do is anger my mother-in-law._ ’

‘ _Love, you do that for sport. Now, placing yourself in arm’s reach of my mother during said sport—very bad idea indeed._ ’ Rose sent back to him privately as her laughter bean to fade and she managed to breathe again.

‘ _I have missed you for so very long, my wife._ ’

His feeling flowed into her body and Rose near stopped in full from the awe his emotions woke in her. ‘ _As I have you. No thoughts of sending our daughter and I away this time, husband. I refuse to exist without you again._ ’

“And you better find a way for Pete and I to be at your wedding or you will get a smack that even the lives you lived will feel!”

Jackie’s threat forced the Doctor to wince internally. He held no doubt the woman could make good on that threat and was not eager to test the impression. ‘ _We will not have much time when we take your Mum home._ ’

‘ _Battle form then?_ ’ Rose answered.

The Doctor nodded. Short and to the point, quicker and with less pageantry than even the register’s office wedding Jackie had with her first Pete Tyler—still, the Tylers would be represented by Jackie at least and he would be properly wed to his beloved Rose.


	10. The Family of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard fought battle, the Family that the Doctor both created and was given return to Earth triumphant. Goodbye is a word they all understand the Doctor hates and why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not the BBC nor do I get check from them or any form of okay.  
> Doctor Who, that universe, and his friends I've borrowed for a go.  
> There is nothing new in my bank account as of today.  
> Suing me will give you nothing or so.

 

The rest applauded Rose when she returned with her little family to the console room on her own power. “Thanks for waiting on me all of you. Sorry about the nap, but transformations take it out of a girl.”

“Not touching that one,” Mickey said to gain a slap on the back of his head from Martha. “Oi!”

The latter of the pair gave him a glare. “I can tell you are the kind who need someone to push your buttons. Worse than himself over there.”

“Oi!” the Doctor said in a similar tone to Mickey’s. Everyone else laughed while Rose kissed his cheek as her mind sent, ‘ _my job now, handsome._ ’

‘ _And glad for that._ ’ Giving his beloved flower a kiss on her cheek in return, the Doctor looked at those who meant so much to he and his little family. “Well, we have to get a planet home, I believe. Time Tot, you are in good with your Auntie and Uncle at Torchwood. Let’s wake the two of them up.”

Gailia giggled as she ran to the microphone to call out, “Hey Torchwood! Mummy’s okay!”

“Great to hear, Tot!” Gwen answered. “Is Jack there?”

“Can't get rid of him. Jack, what's her name?” the Doctor asked his friend.

“Gwen Cooper.”

Rose blinked. “Seriously?”

Surprised, Jack nodded as Rose went to her husband and daughter to introduce herself. “Hello!”

“And hello there, Mrs. Doctor!”

Everyone chuckled as the Doctor asked, “Tell me, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?”

“Yes, all the way back to the eighteen hundreds.”

Rose and the Doctor smiled at one another as former said, “Spatial genetic multiplicity.”

“Yeah, it's a funny old world,” her husband said with pride. That his wife needed no explanations for what was to him obvious—his Rose was perfect for his needs and more. Feeling her amused embarrassment, he moved on with the tease mentally of making her toes curl in bed and several other locations before they slept next. “Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me.”

Instantly, Rose could see what her husband had in mind. Ianto got to work on that while Donna asked about the request, “what's that for?”

Smirking, Rose answered, “it's a tow rope. That is brilliant, mate of mine. Sarah, what was your son's name?”

“Luke. He's called Luke. And the computer's called Mister Smith.”

With a few modifications, Rose eventually brought Luke’s end of the communications feed up on the monitor as she said, “calling Luke and Mister Smith. TARDIS, with its majority of our Family of Time, is calling. Shake a leg there, Luke.”

The boy looked worried as he connected the call. “Is Mum there?”

Understanding what the boy feared, Rose nodded. “She's fine.”

As Sarah Jane called out, the Doctor noticed the ripples threatening Earth. Rose agreed it was time to go as her mate entered the conversation. “Now, Mister Smith, I want you to harness the Rift power and loop it around the TARDIS. You got that?”

“I regret I will need remote access to TARDIS base code numerals.”

As the Doctor began to worry about time, Rose’s mind caught on an obvious point and turned to Sarah Jane. “Do you still have K-9? He’d get through this with ease and time to spare.”

“Oh, of course I still have him! Let me. K9, out you come!”

When the little metal dog beamed into the picture next to Luke to say, “Affirmative, Mistress,” Gailia squealed in delight while the Doctor glowed with joy and pride.

“Mummy! He’s so cute! Can we find one, Daddy? Please! Pretty, Please?”

He braked out a laugh at his excited and bouncing daughter. They were a dog family. “Oh! Oh ho! Oh, good dog! You lit up my little girl bright!”

“Affirmative, Master.”

Gailia giggled uncontrollably while her father ordered his old friend, “K9, give Mister Smith the base code.”

“Master. TARDIS base code now being transferred. The process is simple.”

The Doctor beamed internally as he rubbed his hands together. “Okay now. I think it is time a certain Time Tot got her first driving lesson! Now then, you lot. Sarah, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that. Because you know why this TARDIS always is always rattling about the place? Donna? That, there. It's designed to have six pilots, and I have to do it single-handed. Martha, keep that level. But not anymore. Jack, there you go. Steady that. Now we can fly this thing. No, Jackie. No, no. Not you. Don't touch anything. Just stand back. Like it's meant to be flown. We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the TARDIS by Mister Smith, and we're going to fly Planet Earth back home. Right then, the rest is up to you, Gailia. Push this lever forward slowly.”

Beaming lips and glittering eyes filled with pride, the child in essence sat on her father’s lap to drive the TARDIS as she had the car with her Grandfather in the other universe. A step with a child the Doctor never hoped to have again. He fought back the lump caught in his throat as he announced, “off we go.”

As taught, Gailia slowly pushed the lever to draw the lasso tight to the TARDIS before ship and planet began to move. While father and daughter enjoyed their first, Rose smiled on the pair as she went around supervising the rest during the smooth flight. None of the others questioned her knowledge of the controls. Jack knew Rose had changed. Jackie and Gailia knew the reason why. The others assumed the Time Lord taught the blond earlier. While that was true, only the three Time Lords knew Rose needed more to help the rest fly the ship.

Once the group slipped the planet back by her moon and pushed the old place back in its normal pace, the group landed the TARDIS in a park not far from Sarah Jane’s house. Every church was ringing its bells in celebration as the group exited to hug one another. The giddy daughter of the Doctor and his mate bounced about as she chanted, “we good, we know it! We good, we show it!”

Everyone chuckled at her private celebration of one as a figure from the past showed up. Harriet Jones beamed as she arrived. “You all made it back! Far better than I dared to hope!”

“Hi, Ms. Harriet!”

“And hello to you, our little secret ace in the hole! I worried what those creatures might have done to you and your mother.”

Gailia smirked. “I rocked the multiverse with my Mummy and Daddy. You should have seen what Auntie Donna did! She made the Daleks spin like tops one way and then the next!”

“Either they were dancing or doing their laundry in an highly inappropriate time,” Harriet said to the amusement of all. “The world is safe again and we have all of you to thank for that.”

“You too, Ms. Harriet,” Gailia said firmly. She was her father’s daughter.

“Well, I merely did my part. Unfortunately, many in power either were taken at the start or killed themselves to avoid capture. So, the world now needs new elections.”

The Doctor held a short mental conference with his mate and love. Amused by Harriet Jones and the reactions of Gailia, the Doctor agreed with his wife. “Well, never know who might find themselves back in the right place to change the future of the human race. Better to have one who learns from their mistakes compared to a noob who goes along with the status quo.”

“Yes, well.” Ah, Harriet _had_ sought out his permission then. She could make a good leader in the future. “Experience often shows options along with consequences the new are blind to and all that. Good job, all of you. I had better go make sure that Stephens doesn’t try to cover this one up. He’d be idiot enough to make an attempt.”

As the former Prime Minister left, Sarah Jane smiled at the man a huge part of her still loved deeply. “No more acting like such a lonely man, Doctor. Look at you! Not only do you have a mate and daughter, but you three also have the biggest family on Earth.”

He hugged the woman who was still a daughter to him a second time, the Doctor was grateful she understood how deep his ties to Rose ran without the need for an explanation. “We’ll be seeing you and Luke in a bit. Got a big celebration to plan and we want the two of you and your friends there for it, Sarah Jane.”

“We will. Oh! Got to go. He's only fourteen. It's a long story. And thank you!” She called out before rushing off to get back to her son.

Not only did the Doctor catch Donna’s call in his ear, but Mickey saying goodbye. The once tin dog was a different man than when the Doctor was all ears and leather as he spoke to Jackie and Rose. “I'm going to miss you more than anyone.”

“What do you mean? The Doctor's going to take us home, isn't he?” Jackie was confused, but Rose saw the hint of an interest in the eyes of her former boyfriend towards a certain female doctor of the human medical sort.

The Doctor felt the pleasure in his wife at this as he went to shut down Jack’s vortex manipulator. At the other man’s groan, the Doctor gave a firm expression. “I told you, no teleport.”

Looking at Martha, the Doctor noticed she was stealing a glance at good old Mickey. Good, this meant no contests to come from the ex-boyfriend over the woman who was and always would be the Doctor’s wife. “And, Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time.”

That such a device existed troubled the old man and his former companion both. Martha smiled at her once crush before giving the daft alien a nod. “Consider it done.”

When both she and Jack gave the Doctor a salute, he surprised them by returning the gesture in kind rather than complaining. These two, of all humans, he would do that for rather than order a halt to the act from them for himself. As they walked away, Mickey left the TARDIS with his eyes on Martha Jones.

“Oi, where are you going?”

“Well, I'm not stupid. I can work out what happens next.” Mickey shrugged and gave a sigh. “And hey, I had a good time in that parallel world, but my gran passed away. Nice and peaceful. She spent her last years living in a mansion. There's nothing there for me now, certainly not Rose.”

That Mickey proved he held no intent of becoming a threat to the marriage eased the Doctor’s hearts. “What will you do?”

“Anything. Brand new life. Just you watch. See you, boss. Hey, you two!”

Mickey running off brought Rose over to the half embrace of her chosen love of many lifetimes. They filled one another with peace watching their friends leave. A battle well fought and victory earned in kind. Their family was safe and alive with a bright future ahead of them. As Gailia squealed and ran over to her parents, the Doctor swept his darling child into his free arm. “Our little Time Tot. We have just time for one last trip. Dårlig Ulv Stranden. Better known as Bad Wolf Bay.”

“Gotta take Grammy home to Grampy,” Gailia said before hugging her father. “Then can we make me a sonic of my own? Mummy said that was a job to do with you, Daddy.”

Though the Doctor had missed so many of his child’s firsts, Rose made sure some special ones remained for the man. He kissed first his mate’s cheek and then their daughter’s. “Yes, we will. Let’s see how good we fly our ship with the three of us acting as a team.”

While bumpier with the drop in number of pilots, the ride was better than just he alone driving. This included how the once last of the Time Lords felt covering his three sections. One last time, the family went through the rift to say a final goodbye. No one wanted to think on the inevitable. Donna and Jackie talked about the differences between the two Earths while watching the trio working at the console. Both avoided the obvious pain of letting go they each faced at the last two stops on the way.

Eventually and too soon for all, the TARDIS landed in the alternate universe. Jackie complained as she walked out of the TARDIS, “oh, fat lot of good this is. Back of beyond. Bloody Norway? I'm going to have to phone your father. He's on the nursery run.”

Rose smiled, but all three Time Lords sensed a problem brewing around them. “Oh Mum, you love this and you know it. Getting Daddy from the office is a pain and you will do all you can to avoid London for a break.”

“True,” Jackie said.

Watching their daughter run along the beach with her Auntie Donna, the Doctor smiled. His little girl was happy and safe for that moment along with the human he would proudly call his big sister. Talking to his new mother-to-be, he held his voice light. “So, what did you call my little brother-in-law-to-be?”

“Doctor,” Jackie said with a face so straight that the Time Lord wondered for more than half a second if the woman was serious. “Really?”

Both Jackie and her daughter chuckled as the elder woman shook her head. “No, you plum. He's called Tony.”

Rose sighed. “When I last stood on this beach—that was the worst day of my life.”

“Mine too,” the Doctor admitted. “I said Rose Tyler, but the call cut off too soon. If Donna hadn’t shown up—”

“You would have allowed yourself to die fighting the last of the Racnoss,” Rose added. “I saw that future and the Earth needs you too much for that to ever happen. Remind me that Christmas this year we are going all out on the present to Donna.”

The Doctor pulled his lover and mate close to his chest as their four hearts synced in rhythm with the touch of their minds. He was grateful for the contact and to have his beloved Rose in his life again. “I will. That last time here, I couldn’t even touch you.”

“I think that almost hurt the most,” Rose whispered as she breathed him in. “You near said the words to me only to have the contact break and I died in my soul a bit.”

Remembering what Bad Wolf said about the words, the Doctor tightened his grip on Rose as he sighed. “I said, Rose Tyler. But, my throat would not let me say the full sentence I held in my hearts for so very long. Rose Tyler, I love you and I always will.”

Tears filled her eyes as she again crushed his lips with her own in a fervent kiss. Her love saying those precious words twice in the same day filled Rose with so much love and hopes for their future. This was how their farewell should have ended, but with Rose going with him—back home. A squeal of tires snapped their moment as it alerted the family to danger and sent Gailia running for her parents.


	11. Forever with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over and won. But danger needs thwarted in Pete's World. What made Rose and her daughter so popular in the wrong way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last time here I will say,  
> BBC owns Doctor Who and such all the way.  
> Just borrowed the lot for a bit of fun,  
> I'll tuck them back in their beds once my turn is done.

 

Rose felt the time lines, but she was so rusty in knowledge of how to be a Time Lady she once was ages earlier. How big the problem was or any possible clue to the reasons why sat in a foggy haze within her mind. However, her mind caught the finer details. “That’s Dad with Tony. Dad’s panicked and Tony is whimpering. Something has to be very wrong.”

“It better be for him driving like a maniac with your brother in the car!” Jackie snapped.

“Oh yeah, something is definitely wrong here. Jackie, Donna, Gailia get back on the TARDIS now,” the Doctor said in a powerful voice that the trio did not argue against as he went to his mate. “Rose focus to the side of your time sight, just out of the corner of your mental eye as it were.”

Then Rose saw black vehicles mixed with military transports and her heart knew these were trailing just behind her father and brother on a nearby road. Black she knew meant Torchwood, but she could only feel fear induced by their existence. These were no friends of her family and reminded her of the Torchwood responsible for the incident at Canary Wharf in the universe they left. Mixed with troops meant a containment and capture team who were not far enough away for her comfort.

“Love, they are following Dad and he knows it. Something is very wrong with this. What could have triggered this change?”

With a fluttering in her mind that worried and birthed guilt in his mate’s heart, the Doctor was concerned for the family of his Rose. “What did you not tell me yet? The thing you want to ignore and don’t matter anymore in your mind?”

Rose swallowed hard. “I stopped aging. We only just noticed that recently and no one else seemed aware. I did a blood test and I was no older than when you first regenerated in front of me.”

Dumbe shock and regret slid onto her face as she caught the obvious. “Oh hell, the blood test!”

Her mind saw a report and the man who wrote it. David Grant, who she spurned out of memory of her true love as much as the feeling of threat and deceit her heart caught from the man. He got hold of the test she labeled as a lost amnesiac with not certain age. Instead of accepting her ruse, he had a DNA test added on to discover it was her blood and her age. Then he had additional tests revealing the residue of Bad Wolf (not that the scientists would grasp what they saw) and how Rose did not belong in their universe.

“They want both you and Gailia as experiments similar to the crew that tore us apart at the Battle of Canary Wharf. I’m so sorry, Rose,” The Doctor began, but she would not allow him to blame himself. “No, you don’t. I made my choices then and now. Doctor, I love you and have for as long as we have known one another in this life as much as our befores. I’m so rusty with this! Will Dad make it?”

“Just so and we will be able to grab the bags too. But we have to move fast.” The Doctor was tensed for battle. No one was permitted to bring harm onto his lover or their child. He also noted the threat of her parents and brother imprisoned and used as bate and carrot to force compliance from Rose. The private plans of rape and impregnation held by Grant, the Doctor held to himself. If they had time, he might have taught the arrogant fool how his Rose was not born for those filthy fantasies.

The first car hit the beach and race their way without slowing until the car squealed to a halt alongside the couple and the TARDIS. Rose and the Doctor moved asd the trunk popped open seconds before Pete Tyler exploded out of the driver seat. “Rose! Go back inside! They’re—”

“We know, Dad. Grab Tony! We’re not leaving you three here to the so-called mercies of those fools.”

She grabbed more bags than once she might have managed to his surprise. Peter looked at the Doctor firmly. “Later an explanation. But now, can we manage to slip me into the other world?”

“The place is a mess enough that you could have easily been a prisoner of the Daleks all this time and a clone died in your place. Same with Rose and Jackie. We have people in the right places to make sure the transition will flow through no matter what,” the Doctor answered. He thought about Jack, Martha, Mickey, and even Harriet Jones. Yes, the right people in the right places to make the situation work.

Pete grabbed a frightened Tony as the Doctor got the last bag. Worried about his new little brother, the Time Lord said, “got this. Ready for a big adventure, Tony? The others are waiting on us inside my ship.”

“Where?” the boy asked softly while his hands clung to his father.

“Right in this box,” the Doctor answered as Rose popped her head out. “We’re running out of time twice over, you three. The troops are nearly here and the walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened.”

In beats, the lot was inside and the Time Lords of the family had the ship going. Pete was worried about the changes and the worse cases his mind created. “So, the wall will lock up again then? Just like that?”

“Yup,” Rose said with a hard pop to her ‘p’ that amused her lover and their daughter. Turning to her parents, Rose explained. “It's called a dimensional retroclosure. This reality is sealing itself off forever. With my soul and body healed as one again, I really get that stuff now.”

“Used to too,” Donna said before she shook her head. “Still, remembering and staying home is better than never seeing you lot again. And you three had better be visiting more than you ever have in your lives!”

Jackie shook her head, knowing her husband felt shocked by the difference in Rose. “I’ll explain that later and expect the same on the visits mind. Found out our girl chose us as her parents in the full definition of the idea.”

“One of the best choices I’ve ever made too,” Rose said. “Now that the ship is on course and stable, do you want to show off our home to your Grandparents and Uncle, Gailia?”

“Yay!”

The Doctor sent his mate his thanks as she took her parents and brother along with their best friend and daughter  deeper into the TARDIS. Once the lot were gone, he picked up the phone and began making calls. Jackie Tyler grew used to living in a manor with space and Pete Tyler had not lived on an Estate in years. Not to mention the Time Lord did not want his brother-in-law-to-be growing up in the area that nearly broke Rose while she was growing up. Instead, he checked to make sure none of his other incarnations was using his manor on Allen Road.

Only his Seventh sat in the old house for the day. The Doctor quickly remembered the final visit before he was off to Skaro. If only he could alert his former self about the War. No, too many good turns had come to the Time Lord since then. Instead he crowed about his wife, showing images of Rose. Then he chattered about Gailia, amusing his former self with her name. Their moon goddess was a brilliant pet name once their girl grew out of her Time Tot phase. Or they had another child. Seven was jealous of the blessings without being able to meet the two who gave him so much undiluted joy.

Once his past self left, the current Doctor had crews go in to fix the place top to bottom. Kent had excellent schools and a few were near the manor. Lower crime and few incidents of drugs, with a number of children Tony’s age nearby for play dates made the place perfect for the Tyler family. At the least, the family could settle in until the lot found their own place—one hopefully near the manor for when the TARDIS was around.

Next, he called Jack. The flirt was annoying, but the Doctor was in too good of a mood when the former con man purred. “Just can’t get enough of me, Doc?”

“Hardly, Jack. Instead I have a challenge up your skills and background.”

“Sounds near pleasurable,” Jack said with a smirk on his face. Of course, the infuriating man could pervert the nicest of compliments. “So, what problem did you find for me to work?”

The Doctor explained the events at Bad Wolf Bay and his plan to resurrect Pete, Jackie, and Rose from the grave in a strange sense. Jack whistled. “Doc, when you find a challenge you don’t do it by halves. Okay, we’ll get to work on it. I think Harriet Jones might find herself back inside Downing Street before much longer. She could help push the bureaucrats out of our way.”

“Not to mention the woman understands where the lines are in my view.”

Jack chuckled. “That she knows what you will do to her if she crosses said lines doesn’t hurt either.”

Smirking the Doctor answered, “no, it doesn’t. I’ll allow her back in power and hope she manages to lead Earth into its proper Golden Age. Thanks Jack.”

“We’ll see you at Christmas time, Doc. Expect your little girl to be spoiled rotten.”

No idle threat from Torchwood and the Doctor was grateful this version based upon honor rather than greed. With Jack in command, the Time Lord could see little chance of enduring another episode along the line of Canary Wharf again.

Rose smiled as she jogged over to wrap herself around him. This the Doctor would never want lost again. “Jack and his team have plans for us at Christmas.”

“Oh, yeah?”

Nodding the Doctor smiled. “Concerning the act of spoiling our daughter to the level of rotten.”

Rose chuckled. “Well they have competition in my Mum then. I’ll let her know everyone is heading wherever for the holidays this year.”

“Kent.”

“Uh, why not London?”

“We-ll,” the Doctor said in a drawn out syllable. “You see, I figured it would be easier to have a base to settle our family in for now, somewhere that is ours. This way, when we say to gather for an emergency or just to have fun, everyone knows where to find us. So I’ve got crews working on the manor while we drop off Donna at her house.”

“You have a manor in Kent?”

“Uh, that is _we_ have a manor in Kent, Mrs. Doctor.”

Rose sent her thrill at that title through her bond to him. This managed to stir portions of his body and soul once locked in deep slumber that only she could wake. The idea made her chuckle. “That makes you the damsel in distress then, Doctor.”

“Shut up,” he said as his cheeks colored and Rose laughed only to wrap her arms around his neck.

The remainder of their conversation slid mind-to-mind for privacy as much for them both to feel the sensation of touch humans would never understand. Rose adored the act and the Doctor needed the contact after too long without minds in his own. Their foreheads rested on one another to intensify their link that near drove the Doctor to grateful tears as their upper bodies swayed back and forth to the feeling of the meld along with the beating of their four hearts. With one another, they were complete. Now the couple had forever the way Rose wanted their lives to flow since she first met her Doctor.

A squeal of their daughter’s laughter gave them time to return to the present before their family returned. Gailia ran full speed to jump into an arm of her mother and father each. “Tony and me went swimming! And the library is so big and we found a garden, Daddy! And a room that lifted us up! And a place with all kinds of cars!”

“Oh, did you find old Bessy? Yellow roadster with a convertible top?”

“Yeah, Grandpa likes her! Can we go driving sometime?” Gailia said in a soft voice before her eyes gave her near patented puppy look.

Rose fought against her need to laugh because the expression on her mate’s face and the feeling of him caving within told her the child had her father wrapped around her finger. The Doctor retaliated by privately sending Rose a naughty feeling that made her want their bedroom and a few hours alone fast. “We’ll see when the weather is nice. Tried to get the old girl working back before your Mum came into my life. Remember me then Rose? All ears and leather. What was I thinking with those jumpers?”

“Oi! I liked your jumpers,” Rose said in a hard tease. In his mind, he caught the memory of Rose sneaking his used ones to sleep in. The naughty minx twice over.

The Doctor blushed and cleared his throat, until Gailia complained loudly. “TARDIS we need to dump these grownups in the pool so they will stop being gross! Bad enough I walked in on Grandma and Grandpa kissing!”

Not needing any further details. The adults decided it was time to visit Donna’s family.

 

 

Once they rematerialized across the road from Donna’s house, a thunderstorm rolled overhead the moment the lot left the TARDIS. The Doctor looked up and explained, “ah. You lot will have quite a bit of this. Atmospheric disturbance. Still, it'll pass. Everything does.”

“And brighter days return,” Rose added as she took his hand. They still fit perfect together.

Donna came out and glared up at the sky. “Bet it has to do with moving this big old ball. I hate the cold! Come on, let’s get inside before the sky opens up.”

“I’m with you on the weather and getting inside,” Jackie said. “Except at Christmas. Has to be snow then.”

“Beaches and sun for me,” Donna said as she gave a shake of her head.

Pete looked around, amazed by the empty air above them all. “No zeppelins.”

“Not since the Hindenburg and all that back in the Second World War,” Donna said.

Rose looked at her stunned father and sympathized. “You’ll get it, Dad. Just like Mum and I did in the other universe.”

“Well, if we intend to escape the downpour coming, best get moving because it is about to drop. Oh, and,” the Doctor warned before taking his key and parking the TARDIS like a car complete with a horn beep as her bulb above blinked.

Jackie gave him a look of shock. “You will never do anything normal.”

“Normal is dull,” the Doctor pronounced. However, his daughter took that to the next level. “We Tyler-Smiths never do normal because we’re not dull.”

Everyone laughed as Donna let them into her house. “Mum? Grandad? We’re back!”

“Donna! We wondered where you lot got off to,” Wilf said as he entered the entryway. “Hello everyone! Come on in. Were ripe for a big one soon.”

No sooner had Pete crossed the threshold as the last into the house did the sky let every drop go at the same time in a repeated show. Wilf chuckled. “Told ya. One of the few I haven’t met yet. I’m Wilfred Mott, Donna’s Grandfather.”

“Pete Tyler, Rose and Tony’s father. That is my wife, Jackie.”

The lot got on as if the visit was part of the routine in their lives. After they covered what happened in the battle and Donna return to Earth full time with their visits, the group had lunch and chatted as if the world was never threatened. Sylvia loved having the younger children playing and adding to the lovely noise in the house as the rain poured on. Donna loved not facing goodbye yet. Wilf simply loved having those he cared about home and safe.

He got the Doctor off to the side and smiled. “No more traveling alone, I hope, Doctor.”

“Me? No. I have my mate and our little girl now. But don’t go thinking I’ll forget about you lot.”

“Better not. Those two,” Wilf said as he indicated his daughter and granddaughter with his head, “will tear into you something awful. Christmas planned then. Got the invitation and Sylvia already has her eye on some dresses for herself.”

The comment took the Doctor aback for a moment and then caught up to the obvious. “Meaning we make plans and hand out the invitations while everyone is going home?”

“You two came by without the little one and were giddy about the wedding … oh, must have been an hour or so ago. Talking all about ceremonies and that lot. You don’t remember?” Wilf asked in confusion.

Beaming the Doctor could kick himself. Fixed point and all meant they had to do the planning sooner than later. “I call that a Timey-Wimey, Wilf. It has happened for you but not for us yet. Hazard of time travel few consider. Thanks for the heads up.”

“Oh, you’re welcome then. Must make life confusing sometimes.”

“Yeah, but that’s half the fun,” the Doctor said as they returned to the moment and rejoiced in the well-earned victory.


End file.
